Sequel to Chaos (in general)
by StarChibi
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. It exploded. And the LoN said, "Let there be Lina". And there was Lina. And the LoN said "Go forth, and save the world as you know it." Whereupon Lina replied, "My kids'll do it, and Val and L'ri need something to do."
1. Beginning Where All The Trouble Started

RANDOM BABBLINGS ©

I'm BAAAACK!

But not for long, 'cos school starts again TOMORROW!!! The biggest sob story of my life! This is Star "I hate my life"/ "Whatever" Chibi-chan coming to you from Dijabringabeeralong Australia. I have started and re-started the sequel to Chaos so many times it just ain't funny, so I decided to post this one and get it the hell over with, working from there. If I don't like it I might even stop writing it, but try an' be patient with this one 'cos this year is turning out to be a lot harder than last year, so I don't have nearly so much time. I'll try and get the chapters up as fast as I can but y'know how it is…the main characters of this one are L'risia (read Chaos, you IDIOT) and Val, and Lina's kids, Rina and Roudy. I've got an idea for another character as well- Martina's eldest daughter o.0 the original cast will be included, but I haven't decided was as yet, since I really think they all deserve a break, and they have _lives_ now that they've grown up. Scary, hey. Anyway. Any suggestions about what to do with the practically non-existent plot would be welcome, and now I have to shut up because I haven't donw my Lit homework which is due first day back…TOMORROW! ARGH! I need a drink…

~~~~~

THE ACTUAL STORY 

**Chapter 1: Beginning- Where All The Trouble Started**

**~~~~~**

Jimmy Johnson was a baker. Or _had_ been. He was feeling curiously numb, as he watched his bleeding body at his ethereal feet. After a long while, he was aware that the clock had stopped ticking, in the way that you don't notice a sound until it's not there, and that the blood had stopped flowing, trickling onto the floor making the old worn wood a rich red-brown. Had he been alive, he would have said his blood would have frozen in his veins, but since it was quite obvious it was no longer in his veins, nor was he in any sort of position to claim he had veins at all, he settled for the icing-over of protoplasm.

good evening.

Jimmy whirled around, facing an average-height, slender figure in a black hooded robe. The echoing voice sent shivers up his spine, but-

'A woman?'

Oh, _fine_. Look, belief can only take you so far. I'm not going to turn into a skeleton. Be grateful I'm wearing the robe, and that's because I wear one like this anyway.

Jimmy stood to attention, the voice like the lid of a stone coffin crashing down forcing it's way into his subconsciousness, even in death, it would seem the fear of it was eternal. 

'Sorry, ma'am. Um- what happens now?'

well, hold still for a start.

Jimmy cringed as a wickedly silver-blue blade swung out from the staff the…female creature was carrying, and she swung with a practised grace. Jimmy felt something break, and he looked down at his hands. He was beginning to fade. He looked up, trying to see past the darkness in the hood to the face beneath.

'And now what?'

What's up to you. I do have a question, however. 

She pulled an ornate hourglass out from some invisible pocket in the air, and held it in one hand. Silver sands lay heaped at the bottom, but some had frozen in the act of falling. A nasty feeling began to work its way up in the spirit's mind.

'I died before I was supposed to?'

Yes. You didn't do anything did you?

'I've been at the shop for days! I slept with the girl across the road but it's not like I'm married or anything and-'

All right, she sighed, just checking. You can't lie to me, I've found. I think it must be the whole Death thing. Anyway. Bummer.

'You know you're- not exactly the kind of Death I pictured.' Jimmy said nervously, not really sure how to deal with this sot of thing. He'd never really expected anyone involved with the afterlife to say "Bummer" when things were apparently not going their way. And the voice like funeral bells seemed to be lessening his tongue, too- making him want to cry and scream and confess everything he'd ever done just in case it was wrong. 

The hourglass was held up, apparently for inspection, in front of the hood.

I've never been one to fill the stereotype. It's a matter of principle.

Jimmy's spirit finally disappeared, much to his private relief, and the girl's fingernails tapped a tattoo on the benchtop that no one but her could hear, staring at the mutilated body on the floor without any emotion. Finally she pushed back her hood, and ran a hand through braided blue hair.

'Dammit. Look like it's back to saving the whole bloody world again. I wonder if Xelloss knows anything…'

She too, disappeared. And the clock started ticking again, and the blood on the floor began to flow into the cracks of the floorboards. 

Val finished winding the lights around the pole, and looked down-and-down-and down, until finally he saw the small group at the very bottom of the tower on Seyruun. One of them had red hair, and was slowly rising to meet him. Val sat back on the sunlight roof and waited until the older-looking woman had reacher him, grinning as she inspected.

'Nice work, I don't think it'll blow down.'

'Thankyou, inspector Gabriev.' Val said wearily, and slid off the roof. It would have startled anyone else, but his fall slowed at the last few metres and he landed softly on the cobbles below. Two little kids came running up, and threw themselves on the tall blonde man who'd just opened his mouth to say something to Val.

'Daddy! The storyteller's back!' the oldest, a redheaded girl, pleaded. 'Can we go and see her! Please?'

'What storyteller?'

Val and the man's wife facefaulted. 

'She only comes here every two months you IDIOT!' roared Lina. 'AND she's practically Filia's adopted daughter cross best friend AND she looks after Rina and Roudy when we go out and Val can't do it AND-'

'Okay, Lina,' Val soothed. 'Settle down, it's Gourry after all.'

Lina muttered under her breath, steaming. Val shrugged.

'Well, if you two don't want to walk them there I'll do it. It's been a while since I've seen L'ri anyway.'

'Okay,' Lina agreed happily. 'We'll help finish setting up the lights for the festival, okay kids?'

'YAY! Can we get ice cream too, Oniichan?' Roudy shouted, as Val picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

'How much money do you think I have?' Val sighed, knowing he'd be buying two double banana splits before the day was out. 

'Thankyou for telling me you're back.'

Val smirked as the black-cloaked girl on the seat jumped in shock, whirling around.

'Oh Val.' She gasped, and glared at him. 'Doesn't DO that. Besides, I only got in yesterday evening.'

'You could've come around for dinner, ya know. Mum will have a fit that you didn't. She needs a lot of help with the shop where you aren't around.'

The girl sighed.

'Can't you help her, you incompetent?'

Val frowned. 

'That's not nice and er-' he laughed sheepishly. 'I've only been home for a few days myself.'

She rolled grey eyes at him, and sat back down on her seat, resuming her story to the children at her feet after telling them off for not alerting her to the boy sneaking up behind her. Val settled down on the hot cobbles as well, leaning back on his hands, soon realising this was the story when Xelloss had first shown up. The kids seemed to be divided about whether the purple haired priest was a bad guy or a good guy. When she finished, she turned away pleas for another.

'No, sorry kids- I've had a long couple of days. I'll tell you what happened next tomorrow morning, all right?'

With reluctant agreement, the children moved away, and L'risia stretched.

'C'm have a banana split with us, oneesan!' Rina grinned, picking up L'risia's staff for her and putting it into the girl's hands. 'Val said he'd buy us some!'

L'risia raised an eyebrow, doubting he'd said any such thing, but kept that thought to herself.

'I'm not really hungry, kids, but I'd like to hear what's been going on when I'm away. You don't mind Val?'

'Hell no,' he said quickly, and then realised he must have sounded a bit too eager. 'Uh, I mean yeah if you want.'

'L'risia!' Lina grinned, hugging the girl tightly as soon as she saw her standing in the street outside. Val had had to pressed himself against the wall to avoid being run over. 

'Good to see you too,' L'risia said, embarrassed at the attention. 'Actually I was going to see Filia and Xelloss.'

Lina nodded. 

'Filia will be happy to see you. I think Xelloss is around somewhere as well, but he might be helping Amelia.'

'Helping Amelia?' L'risia repeated. Lina nodded as they sat down on the steps of the house.

'Yes. Xelloss, because he's so old, is really good with knowing how and what would be good diplomatic actions. Phil's been letting Amelia get a taste of royalty to prepare her for when she becomes Queen of Seyruun, sending her on more diplomatic missions and stuff. So she basically recruited Xelloss to help with the tricky stuff.'

'I bet Zel didn't like that.'

'Actually he and Xelloss seem to be getting along okay now,' Lina mused. 'I think it's the whole human thing again. Zel's forgiven Rezo, and even calls him his grandfather sometimes, and I guess he doesn't care about Xelloss burning the Claire bible all those years ago any more.'

L'risia reflected that is was a long time to Lina. For her, an immortal, the years blended together. They seemed to be doing that more and more lately. Perhaps a quest wasn't such a bad thing. Lina must've noticed the slightly sad look on her friend's face.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh…I've just been feeling…I dunno.' L'risia looked up at the stars. 'Like there's no time left in my world.'

'Your-'

'Every immortal-' L'risia sighed, and settled back for a long explanation. 'Every immortal learns to deal with the everlasting time span they live in. Most don't even notice it, but when you come into contact with humans like the Mazoku and us Priestesses, you kind of become more aware of time. It starts to matter, rather then being an endless cycle of days and nights, seasons that keep on repeating with little significance except for the possible need for more firewood. It's part of the reason most Mazoku are so paranoid about dying. With me so far?'

Lina nodded, and Val leaned a little closer to the door. 

'All right. Now I'm one of the victims of time, Lina. It matters to me. I feel attached to it, bonded. I shouldn't, but I do. Or did. Now imagine that time which I treasure blending together in a blur, the same old, everything the same and just an endless cycle of what I must do and what I like doing, everything the same. It's like you go brain dead, unaware of anything outside of the spinning mess inside your head. Like-like a sequence of nightmares which run together so fast you can barely remember except that they scared the hell out of you.'

'I'm not sure I understand.' L'risia said softly.

'No, I don't suppose you would.' L'risia sighed. 'But I don't suppose it matters. I didn't even realise it until that incident the other day-'

'What incident?' L'risia said.

'Oh, nothing major, just something silly.' L'risia said, smiling faintly. It was clear she was weary and disturbed by her "brain numbness". 

'Okay,' Lina said, narrowing her eyes but choosing not to press the matter. Years in the company of Xelloss and to an extent, Zel and Val, had taught her that sometimes stubborn people would just not tell you what was bothering them. No matter what, although Val had given in after she'd threatened to tell his mother he'd been dating L'risia for a few months without telling her. The fate he would suffer at both the hands of his mother AND L'risia had been too terrible to imagine. L'risia stood up, pulling her black hood up over her head, her thick brown plait curling around her shoulder. Though her hair colour was naturally blue, L'risia found brown hair made her stand out less, and didn't draw much attention. 

'And now I should go see Filia.' L'risia said with another weary, sad smile. 'I can crash there for the night, she's always got a couch free.'

'Even when she kicks Xelloss out?' Lina said naughtily, and both women grinned. Val snickered, and swallowed as Lina yanked him out from his hiding post. She didn't say anything, just stared. More words were said with that ruby stare than anything shaped by a tongue and lips could manage. 

'Won't do it again, ma'am.' He said, straightening up.

'Let's hope not,' L'risia said in a low voice. Val winced at the sharp undertone, and shrugged, giving Lina and her children a hug goodnight before leaving with L'risia. Gourry put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

'You were right. I think they'd be perfect for the job.'

'I'm surprised you remembered.' Lina teased, poking his stomach playfully. Gourry grinned, ruffling her still vibrant red hair affectionately.

'I could never forget out kids, dear. L'risia will probably want paying, though.'

Lina looked miserable.

'You're right. I think Cleo was a really bad influence on that poor girl. She was so innocent, once upon a time.'

'Um, Lina?'

'Yes, Gourry?' she asked, as he shut the door behind them. 

'She's _thousands_ of years old.'

'That,' Lina said firmly, 'Is beside the point. If I say she's been corrupted then she has. Just like poor Val growing up with Xelloss around.'

'I thought he was pretty fond of Xel… oh, I see your point.'

'Thankyou. Now, what do you want for dinner or shall we get take-out?'

'Oh, Amelia sent an invitation!' Gourry grinned, flourishing the gold-gilt letter in front of his wife's startled eyes. 'It starts at six, Lina. Do you want to go? The kids can come as well.'

Lina just stared at the letter; with so much gold around the edges the paper's edges would meet if you held it out over one finger. 

'Gourry,' she said, low and dangerous, 'When did you get that letter?'

'Oh, Zel gave it to me when I was around there last week.'

'_LAST WEEK?_!' 

'Mum!' Val yelled, walking in the door. 'I'm home!'

'Actually Fi-chan's out at the moment-' a cheery voice said, and a few seconds later Xelloss's head popped up over the sofa. L'risia realised his feet were hanging over the side too. His feet were bare, as well. She looked down at the doorway. Sure enough- a pair of light brown boots. And a familiar looking cloak, too. A slow smile crept onto her face.

'Made yourself at home, I see.' Val commented sarcastically, after picking up what L'risia had glanced at. Xelloss just smiled, and said nothing except,

'L'risia dear! You're back!'

'Yeah,' L'risia nodded, and tried to ignore the nagging feeling inside her that wanted to collapse into the couch opposite Xelloss, and curl up to sleep. Xelloss immediately picke dup on how tired she was.

'Poor girl, you didn't sleep well last night with the Prince Phil returning last night did you?'

L'risia shook her head slowly, and glanced at Val.

'D'you mind if I put my cloak up as well?'

'Huh? Oh no, go ahead.' Val said, waving a hand amiably. He was surprised at her question. 'Do you guys want a drink? Xelloss?'

'Coffee, thanks.'

'Me too!'

Val nodded as L'risia sat down gratefully onto the soft couch, and met Xelloss's violet gaze.

'Do you know?' she whispered, knowing how sharp Val's hearing was. He nodded slightly.

'It's worrying. I believe you and your two friends receive most of it?'

L'risia nodded, and Xelloss moved next to her suddenly.

'Val's in danger?' he hissed softly. 

'Yes, he is.' L'risia muttered, as soft as she could. Near as she could tell, Xelloss looked both angry and sad. He moved back across.

'We'll talk later then.' He murmured. 'Your friends?'

'Have had their share of problems and I won't involve them in necessary. They've accepted the changes, but they aren't aware of the- fluxes. I'm the only one, because I remain tied to this world more closely.'

Xelloss nodded, and swung his feet back up.

'What're you reading?' L'risia asked in her normal voice, curious. Xelloss held it up.

'_Alice and the Looking Glass?!'_

'It's a good story,' Xelloss sniffed. 'I feel like I'm relieving my childhood.'

'Xelloss, you never HAD a childhood.' L'risia muttered, and her eyes narrowed. She snatched the book, and removed the one inside of it. 'Hmph. Should've guessed.'

'There's nothing wrong with it, is there?'

'Xelloss, I realise you are a guy.' She muttered, running a hand through her hair and frowning as she reached knots in her long bangs. 'But-'

'Yes?'

'Is it really necessary for you to read _Disney Adventures_?' she sighed. 

'They had an article on DBZ.' Xelloss sighed. 'I was catching up with the latest.'

'I've read that one already.' L'risia yawned, unconsciously settling back down, the warmth of the home lulling her to sleep. Xelloss chattered aimlessly with no real point except to get her to sleep, and smiled to himself as he eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing soon became regular and even. He stood up, and poked his head in the small kitchen.

'Oh Val?'

'Hm?'

'Don't bother with L'ri's coffee, our young priestess has fallen asleep.' Xelloss said, tucking his purple hair behind an ear. 'Why don't you go and put her up in your room so she doesn't get woken up when Filia comes in.'

'Wha-?!' Val gasped, his cheeks going bright red. Xelloss pushed him out the door, taking the spoon off him.

'Go on. I'll finish up here.'

'I'm home!' Filia shouted, sliding off her shoes and noticing the extra pair of boots with a frown. 'Who-'

'Ssh, Fi-chan.' Xelloss grinned, materialising around the corner. 'Our extra guest is asleep.'

'Who?' Filia asked, showing no surprise at Xelloss's presence, and added absently, 'Don't call me Fi-chan.'

'L'risia, it would appear, has arrived back for a short time.' Xelloss smiled, ignoring her comment. 'Val's making dinner for tomorrow in the kitchen, by the way.'

Filia beamed. 'Oh good! That means she can come to the dinner Amelia's having up at the palace! I understand that all her old friend are coming!'

A nasty thought occurred to Xelloss as he hung up her cloak for her and then followed her into the kitchen.

'Uh, does that mean a Princess Martina and her husband are coming as well?'

'I don't know them,' Filia blinked, 'Isn't Martina the girl that came with Lina during that mess with the Hellmaster?'

'Yes,' Xelloss sighed, rubbing his temples and then snatching up a spoon and making off with a spoonful of rich bolognaise sauce. 'Mm! I must say, Val's a better cook than YOU ever will be, Fi-chan!'

'What was that?!' Filia growled, storming after him as he danced into the living room. 

Val sighed, absently stirring the sauce, his thoughts straying to the dinner his adopted mother had mentioned. He'd completely forgotten about it, of course. He'd never been bothered with that kind of thing. But now that he did, he remembered his mother had said there was no way he was getting out of it when she'd notified him buy magically sent letter the week before. She'd been quite persuasive, but Val had drawn the line at getting his hair cut. After a lot of endless teasing, he'd grown out his "gravity-defying deranged-mop" hairstyle into one that resembled the one he didn't remember, but the Priestesses did, the one he'd had as an adult Val Agares. He tied it back into a loose, low ponytail and didn't worry about it. He liked his hair, despite his mother's insistence it made him look like a braggart. Cleo told him he looked sexy. On that thought-

It occurred to Val his mother wasn't going to let L'risia off either. The other Priestesses of Chaos would be there, and if Filia didn't make L'ri go, then they would. He turned down the heat and swept his bangs out of his eyes again as he walked past where Xelloss and Filia were bickering.

'Where're you going?' Xelloss said, ducking a mace strike with practised ease.

'I'm going to wake up L'ri,' Val sighed. 'Since she's going to want a shower and everything before the party.'

'THE PARTY!' shrieked Filia, dropping her mace on Xelloss's head purely by accident, much to the vacating mazoku's shock, and Val's secret amusement. She dashed into the bathroom, and both men could hear the bath running.

'There's _three hours_ left.' Xelloss said after a while, looking amused. Val rolled his eyes.

'That's mother, I guess. You should be grateful she'd going into all this effort.'

'Huh?'

But Xelloss got no reply, as Val disappeared up the stairs with a grin and a step or two. After a while, Xelloss shrugged, and got back to being updated on the latest DBZ family tree, which can get _really_ confusing if you include creators, fusions, etc.

'Hey L'ri.'

'Yeah?' L'risia said to Val's voice, which floated in through the door. He was leaning on the other side as she got changed. 

'Why're you a month late? I mean, you usually come around about every two months, right?'

L'risia stopped what she was doing, and a few strands on silky blue hair fell down around her shoulder blades to go unnoticed. 

'I- had a few jobs to take care of. That's all I can tell you- I'm sorry.'

'That's all right,' Val said. She could hear the shrug in his voice. 'I'll see you downstairs, okay?'

'Yeah, fine.'

L'risia frowned, and let go of his thick hair, pouting at the unruly soft thick waves of azure that refused to do as she told it. Filia teleported in next to her, grinning. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, little sequins glittering as they wrapped around and spread, the number in increasing with the soft amount of pink in the dress to the bottom of the slightly flowing skirt. 

'That's a really nice dress,' L'risia said. 'Where'd you get it? Cleo will kill you for it.'

'She can try,' Filia grinned 'Want me to do your hair?'

'That's probably a good idea.' L'risia sighed. 'Thanks Filia. I owe you.'

'Good! I know just what you can do then.' Filia grinned. L'risia looked at the woman suspiciously in the mirror.

'What?'

'You can go with Val as your escort, instead of just being there, agreed?'

'What?!' L'risia snapped, and then relented at the cold blue fire in Filia's eyes. 'All right. But doesn't he have a girlfriend or something he wants to go with?'

'Nope.' Filia grinned, and chose to leave off what she was thinking, instead picking up a comb. 'Let's see what I can do.'

'WOMEN!' 

'You said it.' Xelloss muttered. 'Just what is taking them so long?' 

'Are you two down there?' Filia called down. Val and Xelloss swapped looks at the giggle in her voice, not trusting it. 

'Ye-es.' They answered together. 

'No way then.' L'risia said firmly. 'You two wait outside. I ain't walking down the stairs like the stupid bloody movies.'

'Oh, but I can provide the soundtrack if you want!' Xelloss grinned, producing a CD player out of nowhere. 

'Xelloss.' Growled L'risia. Filia sighed, and pulled the girl down the stairs after her. It wasn't the most dignified of entrances, but to Xelloss and Val, who'd never seen either woman really dressed up before (Xelloss had been out on the last two balls that had been thrown, and Filia hadn't gone to one, because it was late-night shopping and she'd miss business. And Val was just travelling. Sometimes he even travelled just to avoid a ball.) it was sufficient for a slight jaw-drop on Val's part and Xelloss's eyes to open and raise an eyebrow in surprised calculation, before reaching across and tapping Val's jaw closed with a finger. Filia had done something to her hair. It wasn't just blonde anymore- it was a flowing river of melted gold, the two braids that were looped at the back of her head twisted works of metal-craft that defied explanation and made it look like someone had woven sunshine with the silk pink ribbon that had been interwoven with the plait. L'risia had obviously refused to go with anything but black, and had made a concession to cobalt. She'd let her hair out for once, and it now curled in sapphire waves around her shoulders and back. Her long black skirt flared slightly, the colour lightening to deep blue at the top of the strapless top she wore. She was trying to adjust the long black gloves she wore, which were obviously annoying her.

'See?' she snapped. 'Unnecessary dramatics- um, Val are you okay? You look like you haven't taken a breath for a while.'

Val blinked, and coughed violently, trying to get his breath back. L'risia picked her black, hooded cloak off the rack.

'Don't you think that's a bit old?' Filia asked. L'risia smiled, and the fabric rippled with change, becoming a sleek black cloak which she three around her bare shoulders. She was trying to ignore Val, in his deep blue dress shirt and black pants, the first two buttons undone on his shirt. Xelloss, she was not surprised to noticed, turned out quite well of course, refined well-dressed in his wine-coloured dress shirt and black suit. 

'Shall we go then?' Xelloss asked, holding out his arm to Filia. The blonde dragon hesitated, then smiled and looped her arm through his. L'risia grinned, noticing the look of brief surprise on the man's face. The pair disappeared.

'You know, sometimes they really do seem older than me.' She murmured.

'Why do you say that?' Val asked curiously. She shrugged.

'I don't know. Perhaps it's the family atmosphere that I never had. But ah- I wouldn't say that to Filia and Xelloss.'

'Wasn't planning to.' Val grinned, holding out his hand. After hesitation, L'risia slid hers into his, and they to disappeared with his teleport. 

'I'm so excited!' Amelia beamed. Zelgadis leaned on the pole of the four-post bed, looking bored.

'You've been saying that over and over again, Amelia.'

'Well I am!' she sighed, running a brush through her now shoulder-length, silky black hair. Zelgadis smiled, watching her place the tiara on her head, and then sigh, replacing it on its cushion on the table. She instead put a simple circlet of silver on her head, three diamonds glittering on her brow. She stood up in a swish of expensive azure silk, the thread that made up the see-through, silver long sleeves of he dress occasionally catching the final rays of sun as they danced through the open window-doors of the bedroom. 

'You look beautiful.' Zelgadis smiled, meaning every word. Amelia smiled, taking his hand, her cheeks tinged pink from his rare compliment. Usually, so much of what he said went unspoken. The words never needed to be said between them, but it was nice when they did. 

'And you look gorgeous.' She grinned, kissing his cheek and getting a faint blush from him in return. They passed through the hall, where they stopped and looked over the main entrance-ball room

'How did you talk me into this?' Zelgadis asked, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he noted a few nobles and such already there. Originally it had been a small affair for just their old friends- but then Phil had decided it was an excellent opportunity for neighbouring lands to feel like they were close to Seyruun, getting to know the future queen better like a friend. "Privacy", Zelgadis had long, _long_ ago decided, was a word that did not exist in the higher circles. Amelia poked his stomach through the black dress shirt he was wearing, smiling in a way that no one except her _slightly_ delusional father could think innocent.

'Do you want me to remind you?' she whispered. Zel said nothing, not trusting himself to answer. 

'AMEEEELIAAAA! ZEEEEEL!' 

Both winced, and looked down at where the doors had been flung open. 

'Hi Lina!' Amelia called. 'You didn't hurt the guards this time did you?'

'Aw, you know I only did that last time because of principle.' Lina grinned, watched her old friend run down the stairs to greet her. Zelgadis followed at a more sedate pace, after waving his greeting. Two small children appeared from behind Lina's flame-coloured skirt as Amelia finished embracing Lina.

'Rina, Roudy, say hello.' Lina grinned. 'Come on, you've know Amelia all your lives. Why so scared?'

Amelia jerked a thumb at the other guests.

'It's probably them, right?' she sighed. The kids nodded, and pulled the young woman down to their level.

'That old guy keeps on laughing.' Roudy said accusingly. Amelia glanced over her shoulder, and nodded.

'That's Lord Levin. He's a real snob, but very rich, so my father sort of had to invite him. I wouldn't worry about him. Zel doesn't like him either- do you?'

Zelgadis rubbed the back of his head, in answer to the confused look on Lina and Gourry.

'Um, I sort of blew up at him a while ago- and I ended up beating the crap out of his son as well. He didn't take it too well.'

Gourry laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 'Good on ya. What'rve you been doing lately? I heard you and our princess went somewhere?'

'Yeah, up to the Islands.' Zelgadis said, beginning to explain. Amelia and Lina began talking after pointing the children in the direction of the table piled with food, which was labelled "Gabriev children exclusively."

'Amelia!' Filia beamed, appearing behind the young woman with Xelloss.

'Filia, it's good to see you- you look so pretty! And Xelloss- you turned out really well.' Amelia said. 

'Thankyou, princess.' Xelloss said, sweeping into a bow and kissing her hand. Amelia giggled at the look on Filia's face.

'Xelloss, I think Filia's getting jealous.'

'I feel ignored.' Lina snapped, before Xelloss could say anything.

'Well, we can't have that Lina,' Xelloss grinned, appearing behind her and taking her hand, spinning her onto his arm and kissing her cheek before tossing her up onto her feet. 

'What are you doing?' Filia asked dangerously. 

'Why, greeting my old friends of course.' Xelloss grinned, winking at her. 

'And I notice they're all female?'

'Well, I doubt Gourry and Zelgadis would appreciate being kissed.' Xelloss shrugged. Zel and Gourry began backing away anyway, not putting it past the purple-haired holidaying priest. 

'Filia's an old friend.' Lina piped up, a wicked grin on her face. Xelloss snapped his fingers, looking shocked.

'You're _so_ right! I can't believe I forgot.' He whirled around and kissed Filia hard on the mouth, before bouncing off to say hello to the Gabriev kids and give them advice on which foods were better for throwing. Zelgadis caught Filia as she fell backwards, too stunned to stand.

'Filia?' Amelia asked. 'Um, are you okay? He's kissed you before-ulp!'

'We don't know that, remember!?' hissed Lina furiously.

'Oh yes. I definitely remember that I'm not supposed to remember and _oops_.'

'YOU WERE _SPYING_?!' Filia shouted. Xelloss and the children looked up from where they were discussing the necessary squishiness of grapes for maximum spatter on impact. 

'No! Look the lights were on and you were in the kitchen without the curtains drawn, so yes we could see!' Lina yelped. 'It was pure fluke, I SWEAR!'

'Mother, people are staring.' Val sighed, phasing in-between her and Lina and Amelia. He caught her around the waist, restraining her as she struggled to get past.

'Xelloss, this is supposed to be your job.' He said to the priest, who was killing himself laughing.

'Is it? I could kiss her again, that seemed to work quite effectively.'

'I dunno if it's work the same way twice, Xel.' L'risia mused from where she was leaning on the end post of the stairs, next to the Gabriev Children table. Xelloss shrugged, and sighed.

'Well she seems to have gotten over it in any case. L'risia, are Cleo and Kai coming?'

'Probably.' L'risia said miserably.

'I thought they were your best friends?' Amelia asked, putting a glass of wine into the woman's hands. 

'They are.' L'risia muttered, staring gloomily into her drink. 'I think that's the problem.'

'Aw, we love you too L'ri-chan.' A pair of female arms flung themselves around the woman's neck.

'Let go of me right now, Kai, or I'll bite your arm off.' L'risia snapped violently. The red-haired woman didn't look too surprised at her vicious reaction, however, and beamed. 

'I thought you weren't going to show up?'

'She was at Filia's place.' Lina grinned. 'She didn't have a choice, oddly enough.'

Kai'ila rolled her eyes. L'risia rubbed her head, suddenly looking like she hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks.

''cuse me…I have something to do-' she gave her glass to Kai'ila, and disappeared. Her friend pursed her lips thoughtfully.

'What was that all about?' Lina asked. 'Something's been bothering L'ri- she tried explaining it to me before, and Val says she's been exhausted- which Xelloss confirmed. He also says she'd feeling really stressed.'

'Well, that'd make sense,' Kai agreed, still looking puzzled.

'But-' the man holding her hand hinted.

'But I don't think that's it. It's weird for something equal on all of us to me affecting her more. I think there's something more with this.'

'Like?'

'Oh I'll think about that later,' Kai'ila said cheerfully, ignoring the sweatdrops and facefaults all around. 'So, what've you all been up to?'

'What in the _hell_-'

It would appear that you are dead.

'Who-' the man turned around, and froze on sight of the shadowy figure behind him. The words reached his brain without his ears ever receiving them beforehand, and they carried a tone like funeral bells. 

I'm Death. Apparently.

'Wh-whaddaya mean, apparently? Don't you know?

I know. It's just that until recently, it wasn't in my job description.

The hood bent down to look at the bleeding corpse, barely recognisable.

'That _really_ hurt.' He said with conviction.

Yes, I should think so. Hold still.

The scythe moved swiftly through the air, and the man hovered slightly as he felt something release. 

'And- now- I go to heaven?'

That depends. Where do _you_ think you should go?

The man swallowed with the terror of the unknown, fading away in full.  Death bent down to the corpse, leaning the scythe against a tree. He'd only been a woodcutter. The trees he'd felled today still lay on the ground as the sky faded to purple. He was on the other side of the world to the other victims, who had never met or would ever. No connection. 

Completely random, meaningless slaughter.

Now, all influence of sunlight disappeared, and the sky turned deep, deep blue, the stars standing out now more than ever. Death stood up and looked up and the sky. She pushed back the hood, and L'risia shook her blue hair out absently, watching the constellations. She took note of something, and looked back at the corpse.

'We are _screwed_.'

L'risia came back looking like the person she hated most in the world had just run over her cat. She snatched her glass off Kai'ila and swallowed the whole lot in one go. Her friends, who by now included Cleo, just stared as the girl leaned heavily on the table. Xelloss looked thoughtful, and caught her eyes as she turned around. The look in them, and the feelings of fear, hatred and uncertainty radiating off the girl confirmed his suspicions. He didn't show his new knowledge, and his expression changed to match the others with scary fluency.  

'Wow, are you trying to get drunk?' Cleo grinned. 'Here, have another glass!'

'You WANT her to get drunk?' Amelia gaped.

'Of course!' Kai'ila grinned. 'She never tells us ANYTHING. Maybe when she's drunk she'll slip!'

'You've _never_ been drunk?' Lina gaped at L'risia. The girl snorted.

'Not while these two were in the vicinity. How stupid d'ya think I am?' L'risia looked around. 'Although it might be worth it.'

'What happened? What's wrong?' Cleo asked, picking up something might actually be seriously screwed. L'risia didn't reply before finishing off another drink.

'Never mind. I'm jus' bein' temprem'ntal.' 

'You're starting to slur.'

'That's 'cos I can't be bothered to say things prop'ly.' L'risia snapped, and rubbed her forehead. 'I'm goin' outside. You guys- get back t' doin' whatever.'

She disappeared. Cleo shrugged and went back to talking with Lina. Val looked at Xelloss, who smiled innocently back. A little too innocently to fool Val, who'd grown up around the man.

'Okay Xelloss, what's bothering her?' he asked. Xelloss sighed.

'I don't know what you're-'

'_Xelloss_!' Val leaned forward. Xelloss sweatdropped. 'If you _don't_ tell me, I'm going to start calling you _Dad_, like I did when I was little.' 

Xelloss paled, his mind racing. As a being with powers of Chaos like the Priestesses, Val was also in serious danger. In this world, like L'risia who if he was right in his deductions was now the Guardian, Val would also become a victim of the new powers and the new…whatever it was he could sense out there. L'risia didn't want him to know, because knowledge would make him aware of it and he'd start thinking, trying, picking the things up that hadn't been there before…

'I think,' Xelloss said, knowing anyway that it wasn't any of his business, and that he was on vacation anyway, 'that you had better ask L'risia. Oh Fiiii-chan! Come and have a dance!'

'No way!'

'No? I'll just have to ask that nice young lady over there then-'

'Namagomi! Let me finish my drink!'

'Well, why didn't you say so?' Xelloss smiled, his halo twinkling in the candlelight. Zelgadis shook his head, while Gourry admired Xelloss's tactics.  

'Well, I was a general as well, you know.' Xelloss said modestly. 

'No, I just think you're a natural manipulative bastard.' Zel muttered.

'Aw, and compliments from you are so rare, Zel-kun! I feel privileged.'

'Will you just shut up?'

~~~~~~~~~next chapter…

 Lina: 'ARGH! Does anyone actually understand what is going on here?'

Filia: I'm sure it will be explained, Lina.

Amelia: Yeah, that's right! And- did you see where the guys went off to?

Star-chan: Trust me, Amelia, you don't wanna know. The plot will be figure out! Soon! Next week! Maybe! Whenever…did you know that if you bang your head you loose 1000 brain cells? I think that's right, 1000. Could be another number, I just picked it because it sounds good ^_^ * assumes falsetto voice * Will Star-chan ever figure out what she's doing? What is going on in the Slayers universe? 

* the girls looked around and notice with relief the absence of Xelloss, and make the grave mistake of sighing in relief.*

Xelloss: That is a secret!

(And now, while Xelloss is being nailed, let us all pray for the sanity of the authoress. And if anyone knows the name of the FY fic where Nuriko's reincarnated self the main character and he meets the old Nuriko, and then hang around together, spirit and man, and slowly the same thing happens to all the other FY characters that've been reincarnated, I'd like to know. I got up to Chpt 15 and lost it, and now I can't remember for the life o' me. Thanks, Amen.) 

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. You Know The World's Gone Crazy When

I just read the reviews… I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA PEOPLE REALLY LIKED IT!! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THIS THAT LONG ANYWAY! UPLOADS WILL BE SLOW BUT I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON REALLY!  I AM SO SORRY! I DESERVE TO BE FLAYED ALIIIIVE! For those of yo that don't know, I posted the first chapter about.. oh, last December and I haven't done anything on it since. I started final year and you would not BELIEVE how much crap they make us do so it's come really slowly and I get bored of this from time to time but THAT'S NO EXCUSE! God, I feel so awful…

For disclaimer please see chapter one if you care. I  think it's there.

Chapter 2 

You Know The World's Gone Crazy When-

Val's sharp, pointed ears picked up the murmurs of a whispered conversation at the end of the extensive garden just outside the floor-level balcony of the Seyruun palace ballroom. He narrowed his eyes, recognising one voice, but not the other. The one he recognised was L'risia's, and she sounded rather fed-up with the world in general…. although taking into consideration the girl's normal attitude, that didn't really tell him much. The other voice was male, probably belonging to a boy no older than sixteen judging from the slightly cracked quality of his voice, though it was mostly the silky, slightly musical tone Val associated with Xelloss's voice. Val automatically found his footsteps becoming silent, his breathing long and soft. He blended naturally with the shadows until he came within ten metres of where the pair was standing.

L'risia was indeed discussing something with a young man. He was a little shorter than she was, with slightly wavy blue hair. He was, like she was normally, dressed mostly in black and clearly not here for the party atmosphere. He was cleaning blood off his face with L'risia's handkerchief as he spoke of something; Val couldn't understand a word of the language. He'd never heard it before in his life, and he wondered suspiciously whether this was on purpose. The boy finished cleaning his face, and the handkerchief burst into blue flames in his hand. He casually let the ashes flutter to the ground, finishing his long explanation. L'risia looked even more annoyed. The boy maintained a calm, if slightly worried smile. Finally L'risia sighed and nodded, and then looked directly in Val's direction. The boy glanced over his shoulder.

'Which one is that, L'ri?' he asked, in Common. 

'That's Val, Filia's son.' L'risia said. 'Val c'mere, stop skulking.'

Val came towards them, running a hand through his aquamarine hair. L'risia indicated the boy with a graceful wave of her hand.

'Val, this is my friend Rei. Rei, this is my friend Val.'

'I hear about you all the time.' Rei said, shaking Val's hand enthusiastically. Val noted the boy was quite a bit stronger than he looked. 

'You do?' 

'Yeah, L'ri doesn't have a life.' Rei sniggered. L'risia's eyebrow twitched, and she whacked the back of his head, and then threw a stunning smile at Val.

'Shall we go back? Rei needs a change of clothes and Zel or you are the ones closest to his size…but since we're here.'

'L'risia, I don't need a ch-' Rei began, with a roll of his eyes that greatly reminded Val of the way he'd talked to Filia when he was about fifteen. L'risia bent down slightly and glared at Rei until his sentence trailed off into a sullen silence. L'risia smirked and nodded at Val, towing Rei along by his shirt sleeve behind her.

'So how exactly do you two know each other?' Val asked, noting the scowl on the boy's face that indicated All Grown-Ups Were Dickheads. 

'Er, you might say it's mostly a working relationship. Just don't ask any more.' L'risia muttered. Val nodded. One time he'd pressed the issue and had ended up with ten demons on his trail from a world, L'risia had said, that was five dimensions away. 

'So anyway what did you come out for?' L'risia asked, as they neared the light of the ballroom.

'Oh, nothing much.' Val shrugged. L'risia raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. They shielded their eyes slightly, stepping into the light, Val moving in front of Rei to stop the boy's bloodied state from being noticed. The way he was acting indicated at the very least, most of that blood was not his own. Val didn't think it was human; it didn't smell the same, and it was too dark. Red yes, but almost black…

'Excuse me, Zelgadis?' Val said, yelling in the most genteel manner he could manage which was, L'risia was surprised to notice, quite passable. 'A word?'

'So how did that kid get like that, L'risia?' Amelia asked, shutting the door of the royal bathroom and blocking out Rei's loud-and-clear report on just how big the bath was and his general suggestions on the purpose of having a bath that big. It was amazing the things teenage male minds to conjure up, L'risia had to admit. She didn't think half of the things he'd suggested were actually physically possible, anyway. 

'He's pretty strong and he likes fighting.' She said, skipping the actual question. If Amelia noticed, which she no doubt did, she said nothing and instead opened one of the cupboards and began rummaging through Zelgadis's clothes. 

'I see.' She smiled. 'He's a mischievous little charmer, isn't he?'

'…I never thought of it like that…' L'risia mused. 'I suppose that's the polite way to put it.'

'How did you think of him?' Amelia asked, without really thinking.

'Well, mostly as a sex-crazed fourteen year old male, which should tell you enough.' L'risia said.

'How can he be sex-crazed if he'd never-'

'For some reason that doesn't stop teenage guys. Girl's aren't really that much better though they don't tend to think about it every ten seconds and also are generally less…crude about the whole thing.'

'Oh. Cleo says she knows someone who says that if teenage guys don't think about sex every ten seconds they're gay.' Val continued. 

'…I think that might be an extremist way of putting it.' Amelia and L'risia said, sweatdropping. Val shrugged, and listened to Rei's next suggestion. 

'Look, is that even _achievable_? I don't see how you could possibly-'

'Let's just not go there.' L'risia said hurriedly, flapping her hands. 'Okay?'

'I HAVE ANOTER THEORY!' Rei announced, at the top of his voice. 

'Oh God…' L'risia muttered, and aimed a finger at the door. Rei was halfway through the first word when Val fel the ripple of power, and by the end of the second word his voice had risen two octaves and turned into a scream. Amelia turned pale as the walls shook.

'What did you DO?'

'Oh…nothing.'

'That was one _hellava_ nothing!' Val shouted. Rei flung open the door to the bathroom, his towel hurriedly wrapped around his waist and droplets of steaming water dripping off his skin. There were soap bubbles in his hair. 

'L-ri-si-aaaa-' he ground out. L'risia giggled and then sprinted for the door, swearing. 

'GET BACK HERE!' Rei yelled. Val 's hand flashed as he sprinted past, and casually folded Rei's towel as he began to count. He got to four before there was a feminine scream from out of the hallway and Amelia's jaw dropped.

Rei reappeared, slamming the door behind him, panting and glaring at Val. Amelia covered her mouth delicately. 

'You-' Rei snarled to Val, who smiled innocently. 

'How about you just get changed and we'll say no more about any of this.'

When Rei came back down with L'risia, Val and the princess, he was introduced to the others. Rei turned out to be a lot more mature than his previous behaviour had let on, which led Val to puzzle about whether the boy was putting on an act and if he was, which one was the act. Phil bustled over, looking a bit harassed.

'Excuse me lad,' he said, looking at Rei, 'But who are you?'

'My name is Rei.' Rei said, sweeping into a bow with a grace that most nobles could not achieve after thirty years of official functions. 'I'm honoured, your majesty.

'Well, thankyou young man! So polite!'

'I'm sorry, Phil.' L'risia apologised. 'He wasn't invited, but he's a friend and he needed a little help-'

'Oh, no, no, that's quite all right!' Phil beamed. 'It's just that I'm getting loads of questions about who he is, you see! It seems many of the fathers here think he looks like a good future husband for their daughters!'

Rei's face drained of colour. 

'Er, someone get me out of this, please…' he muttered. 

'He's not available, Daddy.' Amelia said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

'Oh? You're already engaged?'

If possible, Rei's face went even paler. L'risia shrugged and waved a hand airily.

'Yes, he is. To whom we don't know.'

'Oh, I see.' Phil grinned, his big white teeth glittering. And he _did_ see. He'd actually had to pull the same stunt on a couple of nobleman regarding his daughter. When Phil had gone, Rei remembered to breathe.

'I'm too young to even think about getting MARRIED!' he wailed, pretending to cry on L'risia's shoulder. She patted his head, managing to look sympathetic in a very sarcastic manner. 

'Yes Rei.' She soothed, her voice dripping with insincerity. Val rolled his eyes. The Gabriev children came up and dragged Rei away after a while, leaving Val and L'risia pretty much alone on the sidelines, since Amelia had had to go an smooth over some rough edges with two rival families and Zelgadis had gone to get the cook down off the city tower again, and Lina and Gourry were dancing. Kind of. Lina was subtly steering Gourry towards the nobles she had Issues with and was taking the opportunity to crush some of the most expensive footwear in the land. Xelloss and Filia were dancing properly, although Filia's expression indicated they were having another minor argument.

'So, are you going to tell me what's going wrong now?' Val asked, watching sequins skitter across the floor. 

'No.' L'risia said, her gaze not moving from watching Filia stomp out of Xelloss's gentle grasp and glare at him, waving a finger as she shouted something. 

'You sure?'

 Lina smiled a smile that her friends ran away from and fools took for sincerity at the limping noblewoman. 

'Yes.' 

Xelloss pouted, faking irritation, and put his hands on his hips before saying something else.

'I see.' 

Lina and Gourry spun through the crowd again; sending up a line of pained squeaks or grunts. 

'Sorry.' 

Filia opened her mouth to say something, but Xelloss teleported behind her, taking her raised hand in one of his and kissing her cheek from behind. 

Val and L'risia kept on watching the dancing in silence. After a long while Roudy stopped eating and looked at Rei. 

'What's wrong with those two, niichan?'

Rei followed the little boy's gaze and looked back at his prototype water gun. He slid another capsule into the chamber and slammed it shut. He looked back at Val and L'risia, absently extending his arm in the direction of the dance floor.

'I imagine they're having a little trouble with secrets again, much like our friend Xelloss and his toy dragon there.'

His trigger finger blurred. There were six _splat _sounds and six female screeches of surprise. Roudy and Rini's eye widened.

'Wow…' they sighed, looking up at their new idol, who was rummaging around in his bag for a few more rounds. 

He'd have to hide the bag in subspace later. Val knew he hadn't had a bag when he'd arrived.

'I certainly didn't expect to see you here.'

'Very few expect to see me anywhere at all.'

'Yes, I imagine so.' Xelloss sipped his cocktail, and delicately ran his tongue around the edge of his lips. 'You are… alone, is that correct?'

Rei laughed.

'Are you offering, Beastmaster? Is the human thing getting to you?'

Xelloss's violet eyes darkened. 

'It is… tiresome.'

Rei laughed again, though it was tainted with sadism as he stopped leaning on the other side of the banisters. 

'I am fine, Xelloss. I have L'ri.'

'Forgive me, but I was under the impression… it was the other way around.'

Rei strolled away without replying. Xelloss chuckled, and then choked as a pain shot through his chest and stopped his breath. His cocktail glass hit the ground and shattered into tiny stars that shimmered brightly under the chandeliers. Filia turned, her blue eyes widening at the sound of splintering glass and the sight of Xelloss, crumpled up on the ground. 


	3. Me and My Big Mouth

Author's Note: For those of you that don't know, Cardcaptor Sakura is the same as Cardcaptors. For those of you that have never heard of either, CCS is a anime about a cute little girl who dresses in pink a lot and falls in love at the age of eleven. She does all of those while being a Magical Anime Girl, which should tell you enough. She even has the talking animal helper thing. It's a really _cute_ anime. This seems irrelevant now so just read the damn chapter and if you DON'T review I'll sic Yue and Keroberos on you. 

Love Chibi ^_^v

Oh yeah- when Death speaks it's in Small Caps but you can't see it on here. It's not the same in italics…. ^_^

Chapter Three 

Me and My Big Mouth

When Xelloss came too, the only thing he saw was the white plaster ceiling. The pattern moulded into it, which was too painful for him to relate even as a human, told him he was in a guest room of the Seyruun palace. There was a steady tapping noise.

'Who-' he slurred.

'I convinced Filia you weren't going to wake up for a good while yet, so Val dragged her out to eat breakfast.'

Xelloss sat up. His head spun, and he hurriedly lay back down, watching the little maces whirl past his vision. 

'Ah.'

L'risia. She wasn't happy with him. Her voice wasn't as…girly, as Filia's. Hers was more of a low dusky kind of voice. She could make her voice do almost anything, in fact, but most of the time it was dry and sarcastic. It was currently very clearly not happy with him.

'I suspect you realise what put you in the condition you're in.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'And what will we do in the future?' she prompted. Xelloss licked his dry lips.

'Watch my big mouth, sensei.'

'Well done. Especially while-?'

'In human form, sensei, and when out of practice.'

'Good boy.' Xelloss felt L'risia's cool, dry hand pat his forehead as she passed him on her way to the door. 'I'll go get Filia. Pretend like you're just woken up.'

'I think I need some ice cream.' Xelloss said piteously. 

'I'm sure.' The door shut. Xelloss sighed. Her bedside manner lacked a certain sympathy. 

'How is he?' Val asked.

'I think he's waking up.' L'risia said, and didn't bother shutting the door behind her. Filia got to her feet and L'risia politely held the door open a bit wider and listened to the dragon's footsteps down the hallway. Everyone grinned as, in the silence, they heard the steps speed up to a run. Val sighed.

'Right… what happened to him? You seemed really pissed with him.' Lina said, looking at L'risia and rocking a sleepy Roudy on her lap. They had all gathered in a lounge room, with Amelia absent due to her royal duties. Zelgadis, despite his duties to Amelia, couldn't get away from that ball fast enough and would take any excuse. Even if it was Xelloss, of all people.  

Val's eyes narrowed as he noticed a smirk flitter across Rei's face, and met the boy's golden eyes easily. Rei smiled beautifully, suddenly, and then turned his gaze towards L'risia. A lot of Val's self-control went into keeping a scowl from his face. What the hell-

'I just think Xelloss said something a bit rude.' L'risia shrugged. 

'L'RISIA!' Lina yelled, or tried to. Gourry clapped a hand over his wife's mouth and indicated her sleeping son, and daughter in the next chair. Lina's shoulders relaxed. Gourry released her gently and smiled at L'risia.

'You can't tell us, L'ri?' he asked, demonstrating a surprisingly good grip on the girl's enigmatic way of speaking. 

'Yeah.'

'You seem to be saying that a lot lately.' Val commented, almost to himself. Rei and L'risia glanced at the dragon sharply, but the humans in the room didn't hear him. L'risia smile was bittersweet.

'Rei, won't you stay the night?' Filia asked. Rei looked at the woman in surprise. 

'What?'

'Well, L'risia usually-' Filia was cut off as she noticed L'risia's rueful smile. 'L'risia?'

'I'm sorry Filia but something came up and I have to leave right away. Rei's coming with me for a bit.'

'Do you want me to come?' Val asked, though he knew what the answer would be. It felt like a lead weight in his chest as L'risia shook her head.

'No… sorry. I'm sorry.' L'risia said again, raising her voice more so as to include Xelloss and Filia in her apology. Filia smiled.

'No, I understand. That's the way it is with-' she flicked her gaze at Rei. 

'He knows.' L'risia said simply. Xelloss rolled his eyes towards the sky. 

'-servants of the Lord of Nightmares, isn't it?' Filia finished, placing a hand on Val's shoulder. 'Well, don't forget to visit when you're free, L'risia- you're welcome as well, Rei.'

Rei bowed.

'Thankyou, Miss Filia.' His smile changed to be almost sadistic. 'And you too- Xelloss, Val.'

'Yes.' Xelloss and Val nodded. L'risia and Rei disappeared.

'Ow! That hurt, L'ri!'

'Stop annoying Val and Xelloss, you little twerp.'

'That's a really stupid word. "Twerp".'

'It is, isn't it? Seriously, Rei, just stop it. You're not half as bad as I'm sure they think you are.'

'That's the point. What would my followers think if they knew I hung out with the Lord of Nightmare's niece and own the entire series of Cardcaptor Sakura?'

'WHAT followers?! You don't have any!'

There was a small, thoughtful silence, as if two people were musing on the last minute of conversation.

' … you own _all_ of Cardcaptor Sakura? Seriously?'

'Shut up.'

Time passed.

It has a habit of doing that.

'Val, for goodness sakes, stop pouting and get out and DO something!' Filia whipped the pillow out from underneath her son's head and brought it down on his head. 

'I don't really feel like it…'

'For the last time there is no WAY L'risia could be having an affair with a fourteen-year-old kid!'

'Did I say I was worried about that?!'

'No, but I can't think what else has made you act this way! For the last three months you've been acting weird, like you're waiting for something better!'

Val scowled.

'For gods sakes, you're acting like a little kid…' Filia moaned. 

I hate kids…hold still you- I SAID HOLD STILL THIS INSTANT YOU VILE, STUPID, IGNORANT LITTLE-!

The child froze, stopping his aimless buzzing around that reminded Death of a very determined bird with one wing. Death could almost feel sorry for him. After all, the way he had gone had not been pleasant. Death's hood turned down to the little body on the ground. Like the others; covered in little cuts, the blood soaking into the leaves that had settled on the early winter floor of the forest. The numbers were increasing. In terms of how many murders by your regular Mazoku, demons, Trolls and humans were done per se the murders were still almost insignificant. It was the feel of the murders and the effects that were bothering. The murders themselves appeared to be done to taunt the Lords of this World, like a Post-It note with a distasteful reminder that keeps turning up on your computer screen. Death found herself in an increasingly bad mood, which explained her harsh words to the terrified child, who was standing stock-still. 

Sorry. Don't move.

The glistening scythe swung through the air, severing the glowing blue thread that linked the spirit of the child with his former body. 

'Whee…Hey, Missus.' the child said, relaxing a little as the motion of the scythe set him free to tumble gently in the air. Death leaned on her scythe.

Yes? And it's "Miss", thankyou.

'Okay, Miss… what happens now?'

Hm?

The child was looking a little scared. L'risia had already explained the facts of the situation to him, i.e. that he was dead. It was fortunate it seemed he hadn't been very happy when he was alive. No family, abusive caretakers, the whole bit. According to the child his leg was broken, although it was hard to tell now..

'Well… the priest says there's these Angels and Demons and-'

Angels and Demons? 

The boy nodded, slowly fading.

I think it will be more interesting than that.

Death pushed back her hood and watched time begin again. L'risia's feet remained a foot above the ground, her silvery eyes fixed on the body below her though she didn't really see it. 

'Hmph.'

'Having fun?' Rei asked, popping into existence behind her. 'That robe and scythe look suits you, by the way.'

'Thanks. I think. And in answer to your question, not really. While being Death itself is all right in it's own way, I have other duties which I still have to do at the same time as this _and_ I do not appreciate being responsible for hunting down the bastard who does this as _well_!'

'It must be tough on you.' Rei crooned.

'Don't patronise me. Remember you're doing in this as well.'

Rei scowled and pulled a face, before looking serious again.

'Actually, I need to talk to you about that. I've been hunting down Shabby on the astral plane and I found a fragment of his consciousness.'

'Oh, so that's where you've been.'

'Yeah, and I am starving. They can't cook worth a damn there.'

'Rei, darling, they're Mazoku. They're not _supposed_ to be good at cooking. Back on track please?'

'Right, right. Anyway. Shabby reckons that we're getting whatever it is pissed off so if we make targets of ourselves. Er… and…'

'What?' L'risia asked warily. Rei whispered in her ear. 'WHAT?!'

'That is exactly what I said.'


	4. Let There Be Lina or not

Chapter Four: Let There Be Lina…or not.

'Lina…'

**_Lina Gabriev opened her eyes slowly. She was standing in complete darkness, a complete and utter void. A void of, well… voidness. There wasn't anything there, but a small sound._**

**_Footsteps, getting closer. Lina's muscles tensed._**

**_'Who's there?' she asked. In the direction of the footsteps, there was a pinprick of golden light that quickly grew bigger, exploding in front of Lina's eyes._**

**_'Uh-' the mother mumbled, covering her eyes. _**

**_'I am blacker that the blackest pitch-' _**

**_Lina's eyes widened as she slower her hand ,wincing again in the bright light, though it slowly ebbed away. _**

**_'Deeper than the deepest night. I am the golden light that shines upon the sea of chaos. I am-'_**

**_'-the Lord of Nightmares.' Lina breathed, as vibrant gold reflected off body parts, and the final excess light gave away. The entity itself gave off it's own light, and took the form of-_**

**_'Me?'_**

**_The Lord of Nightmares smiled quickly._**

**_'Once I have taken some form, it is easier to appear to a mortal in that form. Your race finds it easier to deal with one who is of a physical appearance.'_**

**_'Where am I?' Lina asked, accepting this situation with the unquestioning air that comes with all dreams. Dreams?_**

**_'This is a dream, Lina.' The Lord of Nightmares said. 'And I have appeared to you because I ask a favour of you.'_**

**_'Well, I'm flattered.' Lina grinned, putting her hands on her hips. 'What is it? Do you want me to save the world? Again?'_**

**_'Yes.'_**

**_There was a small silence, and Lina got a hold on herself._**

**_'Get straight to the point, don't you? All right, what does this involve?'_**

**_'Did you notice L'risia was acting rather strangely recently?'_**

**_'L'ri?' Lina repeated, scratching her head. L'risia… one of the three Priestesses of Chaos that the Lord of Nightmares created… for some reason.  They could cross dimensions as easily as most people could walk and possessed the same power as the Ancient Dragons, of darkness and light. Chaos magic. L'risia had chosen to stay in this world, unlike her two best friends, the other priestesses. Lina had never asked the girl why she stayed, but L'risia had hinted she had something of a Guardian role over the world. Like a permanently summoned Lord of Nightmares, except with half the power. _**

**_'Well, she was acting a bit weird, yeah. Like she hadn't had enough sleep or something. Is that what you mean?'_**

**_'Yes, it is. It appears she told you nothing, then. That's good.'_**

**_'HOW IS IT GOOD?!'_**

**_'Calm yourself Lina.' The Lord of Nightmares said, and never explained what she had meant. 'As usual this quest involves high-level danger and knowing this world, quite a lot of random stupidity, anthropomorphic personifications, the probability of skipping dimensions is quite high and it'll probably take about two months to sort the whole mess out. We need powers of light and darkness and your group seem to fit into this quite well.'_**

**_'Powers of light and dark?' Lina murmured. Well… she was a dark sorceress, and Gourry had –or used to, anyway- the sword of Light. Zelgadis was not the most cheerful of people and Amelia tested the limits of the state at times. Xelloss… well, he went without saying, just like Filia._**

**_'I see.' She murmured. _**

**_'But.' The Lord of Nightmares supplied._**

**_'Huh?'_**

**_'The next word you were going to say was "but".'_**

**_'Yeah, well, the thing is… my powers waned when I become a mother, and I'm out of practice… the fact is that all of us are. Oh, and Gourry and I are going on our second honeymoon soon and the others are coming over for a reuniting-thing for the first week…'_**

**_'And the role of looking after the world doesn't really appeal to you anymore.' The Lord of Nightmares said, in summary. Lina's smile was slow and sweet, the kind of smile she'd never worn before ten years ago. _**

**_'Yeah… I guess.' There was a small silence. 'But I think I can recommend some people who'll meet your criteria.' She grinned a grin she'd been using most of her life. Most people close to her ran when she wore it. _**

**_'Oh really.' The Lord of Nightmares said, though she already knew what the woman was going to suggest._**

****

'_What_?!' 

Roudy bounced up and down. 

'Yay! Val's going to look after us while mum and dad are away!'

'Now wait a second Lina, mum-' Val started. Roudy and Rina both turned big watery eyes on the boy, who hesitated. 

'Y-You don't want to spend time with us, V-Val?' Rina stammered, crystal salt waters trickling down her cheeks. 

'Ah-' Val managed. 

'Of course, L'risia's been notified as well.' Lina said cheerfully. Val vaguely wondered later how exactly Lina had managed to get a hold of L'risia, since no one had known where she was for the last few months. Still his mood lightened a bit. He looked back at the children, who were threatening to burst into wails of anguish. 

Xelloss sniggered as the boy slumped in his chair.

'Oh all right. I guess I don't have a choice.'

'L'risia said she'd finish her work and get back here by tomorrow morning, when the ship leaves.' Lina said, with the cheerfulness of someone who has just sacked a babysitter she despised. 'I expect you to take the children on a decent tour of the country, Val. They get bored easily.'

'Yeah, for your sake kid, _don't_ let them get bored.' Gourry advised, and was slammed into the floor by his still sweetly smiling wife.

'Er… there's something else?' Val asked. Lina's expression was making him nervous. 

'Let my kids get hurt and I'll rip out your entrails and tie them around a tree.'

Val's face drained of colour as he looked at Lina's unmoving smile.

'Understood.' He croaked.

'Where is she?' Filia said, looking around. Val sweatdropped as Roudy waved to his parents from his position on the young dragon's shoulders.

'Mum, it's not like I can't take care of myself. L'risia isn't my babysitter, ya know.'

'Yes, but-'

'FI-CHAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! STOP ACTING LIKE A MOTHER HEN!'

Val sighed as Filia swung around like an avenging angel mace at the ready.

'XELLOSS!'

Val, Rina and Roudy were silent as they waited for the dust to settle, and quietly watched Xelloss get beaten to a pulp on the deck of the ship.

'Well, that worked.' Rina said eventually.

'Yeah. THANKS XELLOSS!'

'No problem.' Xelloss waved back, catching Filia's mace as it came down and standing up, dusting himself off.  He spun, beaming. 'L'risia!'

He caught the startled blue-haired priestess right out of teleport and kissed her full on the mouth.

'XELLOSS!' Filia screamed, the first one to say anything. Val tried to pick his mouth up off the cobbles as L'risia stumbled back a couple of paces when the priest let her go, and teleported next to him. Val caught her around the shoulders.

'You all right?'

'Fine, fine.' L'risia said, pink staining her cheeks. She shook her head. 'Fine.'

'You're still blushing.' Val told her, surprising himself with the harsh note in his voice. L'risia gave no sign she'd heard, and pointed at Xelloss.

'What's gotten into him, anyway?'

'I think he's on a Piss Off Fi-chan crusade.' Val said after a moment's thought. Then he added, 'Again.'

'Oh.'

'Does L'ri like Xelloss?' Rina asked, looking at the two older beings. They stared at the little girl, and burst out laughing.

'Hell no. At least not in the way you mean.' L'risia snickered. Her in love with Xelloss… gods….

'They why are you blushing?'

'Er- when you're older you'll understand.' L'risia said, sweatdropping. Rina pouted.

'L'riiii-'

'Fine.' L'risia said, too embarrassed to say anything aloud, and so bent down to whisper in Rina's ear.

'Oh.' The little girl said. 'Mum said one time she blushed when Xelloss kissed her too. Is that why?'

'I'd place money on it.'

'What'd you say?' Val asked. L'risia gave him a Look until he said,

'I'm not gay, you know. Is he sexy or something?'

'For some reason, _yes_. Oh, look, the ship is leaving.' L'risia seemed relieved. Val sniggered inside while they waved the ship off. She'd lived for who knows how long and she still got embarrassed about that kind of stuff. Funny. Now he was free to spend two months with her… and the kids, of course.

'Rei-niichan!' Roudy squealed, running up to a tree. L'risia and Val blinked. 

'Do you think he ate some of those funny mushrooms we took off him last night?' Val asked. They were three days out of the seaport and heading to Sairaag to visit Sylphiel, whom Roudy had never met and Rina couldn't remember very well. Sylphiel had gone back to help with the rebuilding of the city and as a white priestess, was quite an important figure in the town. As a result she couldn't come to Lina's reunion because of a festival held at this time of year, but she'd promised to come and visit when the group got back. 

'No…' L'risia said, wandering over to the tree and looking up into the branches as Roudy waved to nothing. She cast Roudy a curious look before swinging a booted foot at the tree so had it shook. 

There was a thump sound, and Val shot back from where he'd been standing, about a foot to L'risia's left. Rei shimmered into visibility, nursing a knee.

'Ow. I think I landed on a rock.'

'You poor hard-done-by soul.' L'risia soothed, patting his head in an overly sarcastic manner before offering him her hand. Rei gripped it and pulled himself up, brushing down his clothes. He looked at Roudy.

'How did you know I was there, Roudy?'

Roudy blinked, taking his thumb out of his mouth.

'You mean… no one else did?'

'Hm.' L'risia murmured, scratching a cheek thoughtfully. 

'I thought invisibility spells were near impossible for humans to do.' Val said, raising an eyebrow at Rei. As the boy turned around to grin mischievously, the wind caught his mop of electric-blue hair. Val's eyes narrowed. The tips of the kid's ears were pointed. 

'Really?' the boy asked. 'I didn't know that.'

Val was disturbingly reminded of Xelloss, except as far as he knew Xelloss had only ever lied outright when he'd told Lina she could trust him.

'Uh-huh.' He said. A sweatdrop slid down L'risia's forehead.

'Anyway, let's get going.' She said. Rei nodded, marching ahead in a rather stupid manner with the children, raising clouds of dust.

'Off to save the world! Again!'

'What?'

'Really?'

'Huh?'

'Oh _shit_…' L'risia muttered, covered her face with her hand as Val looked at her.

'What saving the world?'

'Oh, she hasn't told you?' Rei asked, before L'risia could say anything. The priestess didn't bother teleporting and clobbering him over the head, because then Val would really know something was up and keep at it until she told him anyway. 

'Tell us what?'

'We're the Lord of Nightmare's crack team!' Rei said, striking a pose L'risia related rather disturbingly to the symptoms of watching way too much Magical Anime Girl shows. 'Since Lina and her pals are retired, so to speak, we must carry on the sacred tradition and save the world from an evil that does not discriminate!'

'….' L'risia muttered, as Val stared at Rei and then her. 

'L'ri…um…'

Rei continued.

'From beyond the Gates of the Death is came, seeking blood and chaos! In this world founded upon Chaos, it knows it has the best chance! With the Mazoku clan weakened and the dragon, it is up to us to defend the legacy!'

'_What_ legacy?' L'risia muttered.

'Dunno, but it sounded good.' 

**_'Will you two please explain what the hell is going on?'_**

'So We're the new… Slayers?'

'You could put it like that.' Rei grinned. 'Except we know what's going on fairly early in the story, is all.' Val glared at him.

'Okay, another question… what the hell are you?'

'Ooh, you're sharp.' Rei grinned, showing fangs.

'Actually you weren't being very discreet.' L'risia muttered. 'Perhaps I'd better explain. You know Fibrizo was knocked off, right, and before him was Gaav.'

'Yeah…'

'And a few years back, Dynast was killed.'

'Yeah…'

'I'm their replacement!' Rei announced. Val stared. 

'You're.. three Dark Lords? Including the Hellmaster? All in one?'

'Well, I'm not them, but I have their powers, yes.' Rei said, and winced as L'risia shoved his head into the dirt.

'Actually he's not that powerful yet; he's still learning. He's only about three years old so the Lord of Nightmares is feeding him his powers slowly as he gets used to them. He's still more powerful than you or I, though.'

'What about Xelloss? When he's a Mazoku.'

'Definitely.'

Val stared at the maliciously grinning Rei.

'…whoa.'

'Amazing, aren't I?' Rei grinned. This time both Val and L'risia shoved him into the ground.

'Shut it, rabbit boy.'

'Rabbit?' Val asked, wondering about the connotations.

'Yeah.' L'risia said. 'In case you haven't noticed sex is all he thinks about, and when he's acting cute he grows bunny ears. You'll see what I mean if he sticks around.'

'I don't even like rabbits.' Rei muttered, pouting and hugging his knees. A pair of long, sandy-coloured rabbit ears waved on his head. Rina squealed, going sparkly-eyes.

'That's so adorable!' she giggled, stroking them. Rei sighed miserably.

'Stop being melodramatic.'

'Yes ma'am.' 

'So we have to save the world from something. And you don't know what it is except it's throwing everything off?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, that explains your bad mood recently. Overwork?'

'You have no idea.' L'risia muttered, as Roudy rested his head on her lap, yawning sleepily.

' 'm tired, neechan.' He mumbled. L'risia stroked his hair away from his eyes. The children didn't really seem to be grasping the situation, which was fine by her.

'Go to sleep then.' She told Roudy. 'I'm sorry you three got dragged in, Val, but it seemed the Lord of Nightmares thought us best and Lina volunteered us.'

'Rei too?'

'Well, no.' L'risia admitted. 'His involvement is compulsory and voluntary.'

'What?'

'I want to do it.' Rei translated. 'But I have to anyway.'

'Oh. Great.'

'You don't like me much, do you?'

'Not really, no.'

'You realise I know why, even if you don't. You're jealous!'

'What?! Why would I be jealous!'

Rei giggled. L'risia sweatdropped as Val calmly grabbed him around the neck and started cutting off his air. This was going to be… interesting…


	5. Oh, The Insanity Of It All

Chapter 5: Oh, The Insanity Of It All

'I'm hungry!'

'Yeah, me too!'

'Me three!' Rei said, waving a finger in the air and grinning at L'risia. Val folded his arms.

'You're a Dark Lord. A Mazoku. How can you be hungry for real food?'

'Well, excuse me.' Rei sniffed haughtily, throwing his nose into the air. 'Human emotions are real food, to us. And for your information I like eating human food!'

'So you're saying… you just like eating? So you only _imagine_ that you're hungry?' Val said, a sweatdrop sliding down his forehead. He'd never imagined a Dark Lord like Rei. Mind you, Xelloss had, according to Lina, always liked ice cream. And cheesecake. 

'You three are going to eat me out of house and home.' L'risia said, rummaging around in her bag for her wallet. 

'You don't have a house.' Rei said. 'Or a home.'

'It's a saying.'

'Oh. Well, I'll pay this time if you like. It's not like I have a limited supply of money.' He added, opening his palm to revel handful of glistening gold coins. There was a small, awed silence on behalf of the children and a suspicious one of behalf of Val and L'risia. 

'Is that real money?' L'risia asked, narrowing her eyes at Rei, who sweatdropped.

'It's not going to turn into lead in the morning, is it?' Val added, taking a coin and biting it. Sunlight danced off the coins, and Val's free hand blurred, yanking Rina out of the way. And arrow thudded into the ground where she had been standing. 

'Eep-' Rina squeaked, her eyes wide. She flung her arms around Val's neck. 'I'm scared!'

'I wouldn't waste your energy, unless you feel like giving me a snack.' Rei said to the little girl, as the three of them automatically moved around the children, backs to the middle. 'They're only bandits.'

'Oh.' Rina and Roudy said, visibly relaxing. Their mother and father's stories about bandits had not exactly inspired fear and loathing. Rei raised an eyebrow at L'risia as he felt the children's fear ebb away.

'Strange children.' He said.

'Yeah, well… you did meet Lina and Gourry, didn't you?'

'Heh. Good point. All right you bastards come out!'

'…'

'Well, that was nice.' Val sighed, linking his fingers and pushing his palms outwards in a cat-like stretch.

'….' Rina and Roudy said again. 

'L'risia! I wanted that big guy!' Rei wailed, his rabbit ears waving cutely in the wind as he tugged at her sleeve.

'Since I'm the weak female here, I think I should get first dibs.'

'WHO'S a weak female?!'

'Well, you're the most powerful one here Rei. Why do you want to beat up lowly humans?'

'Because it's fun!'

Val and L'risia swapped fed-up looks, and Val shrugged.

'And there you have the reasoning of a three-year-old Dark Lord. He probably hasn't got anything better to do with his time…'

'Hey!' Rei snarled, his rabbit ears disappearing. Before he and Val could get into another fight, the scenery began to blur. L'risia covered her mouth.

'I think I'm going to be sick-' she said, screwing her eyes shut as the scenery whizzed by. 

'Are we moving or is the forest?' Val asked, bracing his feet automatically on the ground. Rina held tightly onto Roudy as the wind ripped through their hair. 

'We are.' Rei said, his golden eyes glinting slightly. 'This is a strange spell… one made of mischief, from long ago.'

'What is it?' L'risia asked, still with her eyes closed. Her face was very pale as well.

'What's wrong with you?' Rei asked, before he explained.

'I get motion sickness really easily.' L'risia said, taking a seat on the ground. 'Well?'

'I won't explain to you how it works, but one of us must have crossed a certain checkpoint set up by the bandits. Once that happened the spell was triggered. The closest way to describe it would be the closest humans can get to teleporting without the aid of a Mazoku.'

'So where are we going?' Rina asked. 'Rei?'

'Probably the boss's place.'  Rei said, with a malicious grin. The scenery suddenly changed and then abruptly, they stopped moving. L'risia leaned on the edge of the fountain they had stopped by.

'L'ri?'

'I'll be all right.' The priestess murmured, sitting down on the stone edging. Val looked at Rei in time to see the boy's eyes soften slightly, and filed the information away for later investigation.

'A town square…' Rina murmured, looking around. 

'Yeah, but why isn't anyone here?' Val said. 'This place isn't in ruins, ya know.'

Rei shut his eyes, and then opened them. 

'Almost everyone in this town has gone north.'

'North?'

'North?'

'Why?'

'I don't know that. I'm not omniscient.' Rei sighed, patting Roudy on the head. 

'Whassat mean?'

'…I'll tell you later. Anyway, they're all gathered I one place but as for the reason why, I have no idea. Maybe it's some kind of religious thing.'

'YOU'RE ABSOLUTLEY CORRECT!'

'…who the hell is that?' Val said, pointing to a definitely female figure on top of the roof. A large sweatdrop slid down L'risia's forehead.

'Oh great. Hopefully she'll slip and die.'

'L'risia!' Rina scolded.

'Well I'm sorry, but – oh Gods, now she's going to laugh-'

'OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!'

'…. Just kill me now.'

'It can be arranged.' Rei suggested, and winced when the older girl smacked the back of his head. 'I was joking, neechan…' 

'Don't pull that cute act on me!'

'_HEY_!' the female figure yelled. Val looked up from where he was banging his head against a pole.

'Val, is that good for your head?' Roudy was asking, and winced when the wind generated from the irate scream ruffled his hair. 

'DON'T IGNORE ME!'

'Okay.' L'risia said, a spell forming in her hand. Val sweatdropped.

'Er, L'risia, should you really just blast her out of the blue like-'

'FIREBALL!'

'EAGH!'

'-that?'

'All right! Go L'ri!' Rei cheered, whacking her on the bum. 

'_Rei_!'

Rei stuck his tongue out at her and his thumbs in his ears.

'Gnaaaah!'

'Oh, _wow_, that's mature…'

'Shaddup.'

Val poked the charred body on the ground with his foot as L'risia and Rei wandered over. 

'Is she… alive?' Roudy asked. 

'…dunno.' Rina said, poking the girl with her finger. 

'L'risia, why'd you blast her like that?' Roudy asked. L'risia held up a finger.

'Roudy, Rina, here is an important lesson. When a female figure appears silhouetted against the heavens, perched on something high and announces something in a horrible, high-pitched all-too-loud voice… _death is too good for them_.'

'Gck- L'risia….you're scaring me…' Roudy whimpered, as the pupils blanked out in L'risia's grey eyes, and they shimmered silver. L'risia laughed, the black background she had summoned disappeared.

'Maa, maa- joking, joking.'

'Oh, good.' Roudy and Rina breathed, looking back at the charred girl. Val looked at L'risia sideways.

'…I don't think you were.'

L'risia smirked at him, and looked at Rei as he crouched down to examine the girls' features.

'What?' L'risia also looked at the girl's face. 'Wait a moment… that hairstyle…'

Sausage curls. The barely decent outfit that looked like something you would find in a lingerie shop that was hidden in a dark alley somewhere. The badge on it.

'L'ri, her badge… it's on the pattern around the fountain, too.' Val said, pointing.

'You're right.' Rei said, narrowing his eyes. 'And that emblem is engraved on every door here, too.'

'Creepy.' L'risia muttered. 

'So we're dealing with religious nuts.' Rei said. He glanced at L'risia. 'Do you know something, L'risia?'

'Uh, well, y'see…' L'risia said, looking at the burnt girl again, who was beginning to twitch. 'That emblem… is for Zoamelgustar…and…I think this is Martina's…daughter.'

'A made-up Mazoku?' Rei blinked, and burst out laughing. Everyone except the newcomer sweatdropped. 

'Ignore him.' Val said eventually, looking at the girl Rei had cheerfully tied up to a tree before anyone else knew what was happening. As soon as she'd woken up she'd given them the full speech, telling them almost everything a kidnapper would want to confirm, i.e. identity, address, who they could blackmail into getting loads of money. Then L'risia had grabbed the girl's nose and Val and calmly put an apple into her open mouth, smiling as he did so. 

'So she's the princess..'

' "Rebecca Zere Il Navritilova Zoana".' L'risia added. 

'Yeah, that too.' Val took the apple out of Princess Rebecca's mouth. 'So what were you doing out here when everyone is somewhere else, your highness?'

Rebecca's cheeks grew flushed. 

'Um, well…' The girl got a grip on herself. L'risia absently noted that was quite an achievement for someone related to Martina and within ten centimetres of Val. 

'I came to punish those who would interfere with my bandit gang!'

'…_your_ bandit gang?' Val repeated. Rei snapped his fingers.

'Oh, I see! I heard that in some countries, in order to preserve the tourist trade, it's been decided to make a deal with bandits. Usually this means that the bandits are given money in exchange for only targeting a certain quota of travellers.'

'A quota for muggings…' L'risia muttered. 'What next?'

'He's almost right.' Rebecca winked. L'risia sweatdropped as a little love heart danced off the girl's lips and popped a few seconds later. 'However, I formed that bandit gang myself!'

'Y-You did?' Roudy gawped. 

'Why?' his sister demanded. Rebecca turned red and poked her fingers together.

'Er, well, y'see, I-'

'Oh no.' L'risia said, blue lines appearing on her forehead. 'Let me guess. You said they could keep the money and you'd keep the cute guys, didn't you.'

'Wh- how did you know?!'

'…let's just say… it was an educated guess.'

'Are you okay? You look kind of depressed…'

'If this girl's mind doesn't get you depressed Val, there is no hope for you.'

'Hey-' Val blinked as Rebecca latched herself onto his arm, her eyes sparkling at her cheeks flushed. 'Um-'

'Val-sama! I'll follow you wherever you go!'

Rina poked L'risia.

'Neechan, I thought you said she was gonna keep the guys? But she's acting more like a slave.'

'Yeah, well, watch this.' L'risia said, standing up and leaning on Val's shoulder, her eyes softening to a catlike stare. 'I'm sorry, Princess, but we're on an important mission right now, so you can't follow us…'

'L'ri?' Val managed. L'risia managed to duck Rebecca's wild slap and sighed.

'You see, Rina? Insane fangirlism. Remember this and never become like her.'

'Hai!' Rina said, saluting smartly. 

'L'risia…you did that… just to make a point?' Val asked, trying to clear the memory of hot raspberry breath in his ear. 

'Yeah, what of it?'

'Nothing.' Val muttered. L'risia stepped on Rebecca's head to prevent her from getting out of the dirt. 

'Anyway…' Rei said, having covered from another fit of hysterical laughter. 'We shouldn't waste this opportunity.'

'What opportun-'

'To tie her up and charge her parents a fortune in ransom!' Rei grinned, throwing the victory sign. Everyone else face-faulted.

'Rei-niichan…' Rina mumbled. Suddenly Rei blinked.

'Neechan, look out!' he shouted.

'What-_AH_!' 

Val's eyes widened as L'risia's blood spattered his shirt. The girl hit the ground, wincing. Rina and Roudy stared in stunned horror at the bloody wound along the girl's back. 

'L'ris-' Roudy stammered. 

'I'm… all right…' L'risia mumbled. Val glanced at Rei, who was biting his lip as he looked around.

'Rei, what was that?'

'I don't know..' the boy mumbled, and then got a hold of himself. 'Val, take the Gabriev children and the princess away from here!'

'But-'

_I said do it NOW! _

Rei's eyes glowed brilliant gold and blanked out. Val felt the command soak into his brain and control his muscles, so much that he was out of the forest with the children before he realised what he was doing.

'What the hell was-' he muttered. 

'Val-sama!' Rebecca wailed from at his feet. 'You didn't have to be so rough!'

'Huh? I picked you up?'

'L'risia, L'risia!'

'Rei… you're hurting me…'

Rei breathed out, smiling weakly as L'risia half-pulled herself up.

'You had me worried, neechan…'

'Heh…I wouldn't let anyone else…'L'risia winced. '..hear you say that…'

'Yeah, well… Ol' Shabby told me that as well.'

Rei and L'risia grinned at each other.

'Change.' Rei said worriedly, as L'risia winced again. 'I put up a barrier, put it's breaking through, somehow…'

'Change?'

'To your true form…or Death.' Rei said, his eyes glinting. 'You can't kill Death, after all.'

'Heh…true…' L'risia said, gritting her teeth. Dark shadow whipped around her and when it disappeared, nothing could be seen of the entity of L'risia. The being known as Death dug the end of it's scythe into the ground and pushed itself up. A gloved hand adjusted the hood slightly. 

Apparently it wishes to finish us off here.

'Perhaps.' Rei said. 'But why now, when we're at full strength?'

Almost.

'Well, yeah, there is that.'

You're right, something about this does not fit. 

'Of course I'm righ-' Rei broke off suddenly. 

Rei?

The boy's teeth grit. His eyes began to flicker colours, swapping between gold and red. 

Rei-

'GET OUT!' Rei screamed. Death braced herself as dark power exploded out from the boy, knocking her to her knees and turning the trees around them into powder. Not far away, Val, the children and Rebecca were hurled onto the ground.

'What… the hell…' Val muttered, when it was over. 'That power- Rei. You guys stay here!'

'Niichan!'

'Val-sama!'

Val disappeared into the forest.

'Val-sama…'

'Oi, princess.' Roudy said, tapping her arm. 'How can you love Val if you've known him for five minutes?'

Rina sweatdropped as Rebecca's eyes began to sparkle and the background changed to pink flowers.

'Now you've done it…'

'Let me explain, children, about love at first sight! When I first saw Val-sama…'

Death caught Rei as he fell forward.

'Chi..chikusho….'

Rei?

'He's out. It.' Rei muttered, wiping his forehead as Death let him go. 'I need to talk to you about that.'

Is he still around?

'Yeah, somewhere-' a bead of sweat trickled down Rei's cheek. 'But it's strange, it's like… he's not on the astral plane, but somewhere else… not in this reality where our powers can't reach.

Really…

Rei blinked.

'Now he's gone. I can't feel him anymore.'

Huh?

'L'ri! Rei!' Val skidded into the clearing. Death's image flickered, and L'risia caught herself on her hands as the pain of her wound came back. 'Are you both okay? We got knocked flat by this power-'

'Ah, that was me.' Rei said, quickly wiping the sweat off his face and smiling a cheerful smile once again. 'Did it trouble you, Val-chan?'

' "-_chan_"?' Val repeated, a vein twitching in his forehead as he helped L'risia up. 'Now look here, _kid_-' 

'They're back!' Rina beamed, as the trio came out of the clearing.

'Val-sama!' Rebecca sighed, but her smile faded. Val and Rei were still arguing, but Val had given up on helping L'risia to walk, since the wound on her back stretched from her shoulder to her hip, effectively preventing almost any movement. So the dragon had picked her up and was giving her a piggy-back ride. L'risia's head was resting on her arms, looped around his neck.

'Val…sama?'

'L'risia!' Roudy wailed, skidding to Val's feet. 'Val, is she-'

'She's fine, just resting.' Val smiled. 

'Yeah, she's just had it rough lately.' Rei said, as Rina and Rebecca joined them. 'Getting a bad wound like that gives her body an excuse to rest without her brain interfering.'

'That's a good way of putting it.' Val admitted.

'Thankyou. Cast a spell on her already; you can't keep her injured just for your own selfish pleasure, you know.' the boy added, apparently out of nowhere.

'W-wait a minute!' Val began, and then froze, just as Rei had. A spinning black hole in space rapidly widened behind the boy.

'Oh shi-' Val managed, before the black covered them an the strongest force he'd ever felt in his life dragged them down. Light zoomed towards them, and he could hear Rebecca screaming-

'Neechan!'

'Huh… Roudy?'

'Neechan, are you-' Roudy and L'risia looked around as two bright orbs filled their immediate worlds and the screeching of tires filled their ears.

'MOVE!'

'Ugh…what the hell was that…'

'Um… Val…where….are we?'

Val looked around, and stared up at the buildings.

'…oh…_shit_.'

'BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHHA!'

'I don't think it's that funny …and… WHERE ARE WE?! YOU DID SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU?! AND WHERE'S VAL-SAMA!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?'


	6. Stuck With Love and Justice

A/N: I know you spell Rei (from Sailor Moon) name "Rei" in Japanese, but in order to avoid confusion with MY Rei, I'll spell it "Raye". K? No one bitch at me. 

Chapter 6: Stuck With Love and Justice

'Neechan? Neechan?'

L'risia moaned, and tried to turn over. A ripping pain through her back instantly told her that wasn't advisable. 

'Ow. Roudy, where am I?'

'Can't you open your eyes?'

'Are the lights on?'

'Yes.'

'In that case, no, I can't. What the hell happened?'

'You almost got hit by…a car.' His tone was a bit frightened. L'risia's eyes flew open despite what she had just said, and she looked around the room.

'Metal bed… monitor…' she looked out the window. 'What the hell are we doing in TOKYO?!'

'Neechan…' Roudy said, his frightened voice almost a whisper. He came from a world of swords and magic, L'risia sighed inwardly. And carts. Not cars and trains. 

'It's all right, Roudy. Just don't tell anyone about magic or the world you come from.'

'This is another world?'

'Yeah.' L'risia said. 'I'll show you around. Help me up.'

'Your back-'

'I intend to heal my back.' L'risia said. Roudy nodded, too tired from his fright to do anything, and helped her out of bed. L'risia leaned on the little boy's shoulder slightly, painfully reaching around to her own back. She smiled as the warmth of the magic spread through her skin, healing the muscle and skin. 

'Roudy, did I teleport out of the way of the car?' she asked him. He nodded.

'Yeah, but I didn't tell them that 'cause Mama said that humans get edgy if you tell them someone who looks human can teleport.'

L'risia that whatever gods there were in existence for Lina's base common sense and sat back down on the bed, looking at the sack-like hospital robe.

'Well, I'd teleport outta here but I'll be damned if I'll go out in this…eh?' she followed Roudy's finger, and he eyes rested on the sailor school uniform neatly ironed and folded over the back of a chair. She looked back at Roudy, and really noticed for the first time he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 

'…what?'

'Our clothes changed.' Roudy grinned.

'What now?' she asked suspiciously.

'Well some guys were staring at you and they seemed very concerned about your health.' Roudy said innocently. 'That skirt's quite short.'

'ROUDY!'

Roudy was still giggling when L'risia threw him out of the room to get changed. As he was sniggering to himself, a young girl of about fifteen walked up to him.

'Hey Roudy!'

She had very, very long purple-black hair, and her school uniform was a strange shade of grey. 

'Raye!' 

'How's it going? Why are you standing outside the room giggling to yourself anyway?'

'L'risia kicked me out while she got changed.' Roudy said happily. 

'L'risia?' Raye blinked. 'She's awake? She's all right? But she had that huge gnash through her back!'

'She's all right now.' Roudy said, getting the feeling magic wasn't an eligible explanation here. Raye raised an eyebrow, puzzled, but said nothing. L'risia yanked open the door, and stared at Raye for a few seconds. 

'Hi!' Raye said, amazed the pretty blue-haired girl was up and looking perfectly all right. She'd been as white as death when Raye had gotten into the ambulance to comfort the boy she had assumed was her younger brother… 

'Are you feeling okay?'

'I'm fine.' L'risia said, getting a grip on herself. No freaking _way_…. 'Um, were you the one who got me here?'

'Yes, I was.' Raye said, giving L'risia a small bag.

'Eh?'

'This was with you.' Raye said, looking at her strangely. 'Your student card and wallet, you know. Stuff.'

L'risia's eyes glinted.

'Oh yes. Thankyou. Was there anyone else with us? Roudy?'

Roudy took his thumb out of his mouth.

'I couldn't see Val-niichan or Rei or sis or that bossy princess girl anywhere.'

'Bossy princess-' L'risia giggled, shaking her head. She adjusted the uniform. The skirt really was short. Rei was never going to let her forget this… she was too OLD to be in sailor fuku!

'You. Stop smirking. You're supposed to be too young to have hormones.' She told Roudy sternly. The little boy snapped off a perfect salute, clicking his heels together.

'Yes ma'am!' he barked. Raye giggled, and then asked,

'Were you separated from your group, Miss L'risia? The nurse said you were an exchange student from Australia.'

'Well… something like that.' L'risia muttered. She stared out the window, and a few more rules about stories like this one clicked into place. 'Raye-san… did one of your friends happen to ring you up about a probably rather confused and extremely hot guy she found?'

Raye blinked in surprise.

'Yes, actually. His name is Val. He had a little girl with him, I think. Mina dragged them off to show her prize off to Usagi, though…'

'….' Roudy and L'risia said.

'Could you take us to him? Them?' L'risia corrected herself. 'They're, uh, friends.'

Val waited until the blonde whirlwind who had introduced herself as Minako Aino  went back into the changing rooms before sliding down to the floor in misery. Rina patted his head. She knew Val's opinion of shopping escapades.

'There, there.'

'I wish we could find L'risia.' Val moaned. 'Or even Rei. I'm sure he knows something about this weird world…'

Rina and Val had not exactly had an easy time. After hitting the ground in the middle of a shopping mall, Val had taken one look at the technology stores and skyscrapers and knew magic was not going to be publicly acceptable. L'risia had told him about worlds like this.

So he and Rina were conveniently amnesiacs. They had been adopted by Mina, whose intentions Val was beginning to suspect. He hoped she didn't think he had a big credit card limit. Cleo, L'risia's best friend had explained about credit cards. Val was rather glad he didn't have one so he didn't have to lie to the girl.

'This world's fun.' Rina said. 'But I wish we knew more about it. We can't ask Mina to explain.'

'Yeah, I know. That's why I wish L'ri or Rei was around…' Val groaned and shut his eyes. 'I'm gonna try something. Rina, don't let Mina wake me up.'

'Sure.'

Val shut his eyes. That didn't stop him from seeing. He could see the outline of Rina; azure-blue, like her father. Strange, that. The rest of her took after her mother, but Rina didn't seem too interested in magic. Val moved on, past the people, and brought L'risia to mind. Dark and light at the same time. Silvery, shimmering with raw power and a multi-dimensional existence. Somehow warm and cold at the same time.

No one else was like her. She was easy for him to find, against the darkness… her outline took on colours and- what was she wearing, anyway? Her grey eyes flashed silver, her head swinging around to stare straight at him. 

'Where are you?' she asked, without her mouth moving. Val described it to her.

'We're there. See you soon. Have you seen Rei?'

'No.'

'Oh well. He can look after himself.' L'risia turned around. Val let his consciousness come back. He stared into Mina's dark blue eyes. 

'…Mina?'

'Oh, hi!' she said, flustered. She was blushing, Val noticed. A part he didn't really like to admit he had sniggered. The rest of him ignored it. 

'Well?' Rina asked. Definitely took after Lina in most ways. That look was kind of scary. 'Was it a good dream, Val?'

'Yeah.' Val sighed. Hah. His dreams weren't so _businesslike_. 

'Anyway.' Mina said, standing up and twirling. 'What do you think?'

Val resigned himself.

'It looks good, Mina-san.'

'Why did you want to go there all of a sudden?' Raye said, as the three of them ran through the streets and crowded people.

'Oh, just a feeling.' L'risia said evasively. Raye pointed.

'Well, that's it…'

'Damn, forgot to ask which floor…' L'risia muttered, staring up at the huge shopping centre. 'You said he was with a friend? Which floor will she be on?'

'Well, the forth, probably-'

'Right. Ooh, manga store.' L'risia said, and walked off in the opposite direction. Roudy trailed after her. 

'What's a manga store?'

'What?! You don't know- come forth, young one, and be educated!'

'…h-hey L'risia-san… I thought we were going to find your friends?' Raye gawped.

'He's a big boy. He can take care of himself as long as he doesn't lose his temper and blow something up. Roudy don't go in that aisle!'

'Hey, L'risia, this one's got naked ladies in it…'

'…put that _back_, Roudy, and _never_ mention that to your parents. Ever.'

'….' Raye said. 

Val glanced out of the window about an hour later. He stared and read the writing of one of the stores below again. 

'Oh… shit!'

'Val?' Mina gasped as he stood up and grabbed Rina's hand.

'Gotta go Mina, thanks for looking after us!' Val and Rina dived down the stairs. 

'Val, where are we-'

'There's a Japanese comic book store down there! L'ri will be in there!'

'She won't come and get us?'

'What, is that supposed to be a joke?'

There voices faded away. Mina changed back into her school uniform at light speed and dove into the elevator.

'No way am I going to lose a hunk like that- EVER!'

'L'-RI-SI-AAAA!'

L'risia dropped the comic book she was reading and turned around, grinning nervously. Val glared at her from point-blank range, one hand thumping next to the bookshelf by her ear. 

'Oh, er, hi Val…'

'What do you think you're doing?! We have no idea where we are, what the hell happened, you know where we are and you're reading COMIC BOOKS!'

'But I've been wanting this series for ages…' L'risia said weakly, up against the shelves. Val sighed, feeling like banging his head on something. L'risia took it for granted sometimes people could handle themselves in a world totally alien to them. 

'L'risia…'

'Sorry.' She mumbled. Val nodded, and took his arm away. He ran a hand through his hair and looked her up and down. Faint colour tinged his cheeks. 

'Um, by the way, L'ri…'

'Don't ask!' L'risia said, turning around to get a book out of the shelves. She glanced over her shoulder. 'Stop staring.'

'I can't help it! Sorry!' Val wailed, and looked down as Roudy started giggling again. 'Oh, hey kid. How's things?'

'Cool.' Roudy grinned. 'Guess what, Val, that next aisle's all full of comic books with naked-'

'_Rou-dy!' _Raye (who had been staring at Val), L'risia, Val and one shocked elder sister shouted at him. He giggled insanely. L'risia rolled her eyes and absently noted Val looked good in that black school uniform. Well, mostly black. The jacket and pants were but the shirt was white- the top few buttons were undone and Val somehow managed to look neat but at the same time like he'd just rolled out of bed. 

'Now look who's staring.' Raye whispered in L'risia's ear, grinning evilly.

'…hey…' L'risia muttered, her cheeks flushing. Val looked at the ceiling. 'He's got really good hearing..'

'Do you, Val?' Raye grinned, still whispering.

'Uh, yeah, actually.' Val said, and then blinked. 'Damn!'

'You gave yourself away again.' L'risia told him.

'I did, didn't I?' he grinned sheepishly. Raye glanced between them and rolled her eyes heavenward. God forbid, they were too shy/in denial to do anything. Hello Project. 

'Raye!'

Raye spun around.

'Mina?'

L'risia stared at Mina. 

'What's up?' Val asked her. L'risia leaned on a bookshelf.

'I bet Rei is having the time of his life, stuck in the Sailor Moon universe…'

'Er… what did you just say?'

Rei stared out of the bus window, tapping his fingers on his cheek as he leant his elbow in the window ridge. He had managed to shut Rebecca up with a bandanna he'd borrowed from Mako-chan. Yes! Mako-chan! Sailor Jupiter! And she was hanging out with Ami-chan today, too. Rei giggled to himself. He was so lucky. He was in a universe where the Sailor Scouts existed… he wondered of one of the others had gotten stuck with Usagi, and then decided that was impossible since a Dragon Slave had not actually appeared anywhere yet. Rei had been on a high, but now he was calming down enough to sort through the problems of the situation, just like L'risia and Val were doing in whispers at the back of the manga store. The more immediate problem for him was that he was after all a Dark Lord. A Mazoku, as Val had bluntly pointed out. Of course, the dragon didn't know about the little… modifications made during Rei's creation, but the fact remained positive feelings, love, etc, did injure him after a while. He was in a universe where Love and Justice triumphed over all, and common sense (which he seemed to have picked up after hanging around L'risia, which was very annoying) told him he probably couldn't stand up to it after a long time. He had tried teleporting. It seemed he could only do it for small distances; jumping dimensions was impossible. L'risia would be in the same state. He didn't really mind Sailor Moon actually, watching it on TV anyway. In real life, though, he could definitely see some major problems occurring. Of course, he could…

Hm… well, it was an interesting idea. Of course unless she agreed, L'risia would kill him. Val probably wouldn't mind and now that he thought about it, Rei couldn't see L'risia hating the idea. He'd need to talk to her about the… thing, though. It appeared to have opened the dimensional fault to get them through here and then seal off the reality. Rei was thinking that the creature might be a good deal more powerful that they had initially predicted. 

Hell with it, it was. No one had thought it would be able to rip open a dimension, suck six people into it and seal the dimension off. 

Of course if it really was sealed off then things were going to start going a bit strange. Rei wasn't sure if that meant the souls of the dead could leave, after all. He'd have to ask L'risia about that.

'What's wrong, Rei?' Mako-chan asked, tapping his shoulder. 

'Huh?' Rei said, taking his chin off his hand.

'You look so serious.' Makoto said. 'What're you thinking about?'

'Oh, I was just worried about my friends, that's all.' Rei lied.

'But I thought you said you knew where they were?'

'I do.' Rei said, and tossed his head dramatically. 'But they're so helpless without me, you know?'

The girls laughed. Rei looked out the window again. It was amazing how it could throw people off your tracks if you made a bit of a joke about the subject…

'Sailor Moon.' Val said, after L'risia finished explaining what Rei had been thinking in the last paragraph. Val's brain had understood all of that and gone back to something it had highlighted for later examination. Later was now. 'That's the meatball-head in a very short skirt who squeaks about love and justice all the time, right?'

'Bingo.'

'Oh great. You know those routines she does before she fires of her magical-attack things?'

L'risia and her best friend Kai'ila had taken it upon themselves to introduce the Lina-tachi to the wonderful world of anime. The Slayers DVD Collections were flung in a steel safe and locked with three different kinds of locks and were not taken out again until all of them had left the vicinity. 

'Yeah,' L'risia nodded. 

'I always wondered why the bad guys stand there and watch? Why don't they just blast her?'

'I always wondered about that too. I think a lot of people do.'

Raye and Mina popped up.

'So, what're you guys talking about?' Mina grinned. 

'Oh, something happened back home I needed to talk to him about.' L'risia said. Val nodded.

'Yeah.. Roudy… your fascination with those things…'

'ROUDY!' Rina yelled, grabbing her younger brother by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the hentai aisle for the third time. L'risia pulled her wallet out of her back and glanced at it. Her eyebrows shot up and she pulled a five thousand yen note out and gave it to Rina, who was keeping a firm grip on her brother.

'Here, go get some ice creams. Take Roudy.'

'I certainly don't intend to leave him in here. What do you want?' Rina asked. 

'Um… chocolate, I think.' L'risia said. Rina looked up at Val.

'I'll have the same, thanks Rina.' Val smiled. Rina flushed and nodded, turned on her heel and marched out of the door, dragging Roudy behind her.

'Waah, neechan's being meeeean!'

'Shut up, you little pervert.'

The four apparent teenagers in the manga store sweatdropped.

'What a loving sister.' Raye commented.

'Oh yeah. She takes after her mother.' Val groaned. Raye and Mina, thankfully, decided not to ask. 

'Oh look, an aisle full of hentai!' Rei said, materialising in the doorway. Ami and Makoto, behind him, blushed scarlet. L'risia and Val stared at him.

'Rei?'

'Oh great, you found us.' Val muttered. 

'Like I'm going to let you take L'risia way from me that easily.' Rei teased, flinging his arms around L'risia's neck and kissing her cheek. Val sighed heavily. 

'Okay, so what do we do now?' L'risia asked. 'We were just going to find you.'

'Well, we're stuck here,' Rei said, resting his chin on her shoulder, 'so we'll-' he glanced at the four girls looking at the trio curiously. 'Excuse us, ladies?'

Three girls blushed and hurried out of the room. Then Raye came back and grabbed Mina, dragging her out in a manner not unsimilar to Rina's. Val sweatdropped. 

'Anyway.' Rei said. 'We should find an apartment to stay in.'

'Okay, but Rei-'

'Hm?' 

'…where's the princess?'

There was a small silence. Rei fell onto the floor, laughing his head off.

'Rei!' L'risia growled.

'I left her on the bus!'

'You… you did _what_?!'

'Good plan.' Val nodded. 'Let's leave her there.'

'She's _your_ groupie, buster.' L'risia said, grabbing both the boy's arms and teleporting. The woman behind the counter blinked, and then blinked again. She looked at her coffee. Then she sighed, picked it up, and poured it out the window.

Rei and L'risia cringed.

'VAL-SAAAMA!' Princess Rebecca bawled, no doubt getting Val's shirt soaked. 'You came to save me!'

'Um, actually… not really.'

She didn't seem to hear him. L'risia was just glad her clothes had changed, just like the rest of them. The bummer was it looked like she and Rebecca were going to the same school. On that note-

'Rei, what school are you going to? You're in junior high, right?'

'Hm? Middle school actually.' Rei showed her the card in his wallet. 'You're in senior school?'

'Yeah. Well, I don't think I could look much younger.'

'Maybe if you wore your hair in a higher ponytail.' Rei suggested, likewise ignoring the bawling going on in the background. 'Or pigtails, perhaps.'

'I'll pass on the pigtails, but I think I can handle the ponytail. Good idea. I don't look too old as I am now, right? I mean for a school uniform?'

'Well, not really. You just look like a beautiful high school girl instead of a pretty one.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem… Val, stop flirting and come on.' 

'WHO'S FLIRTING?!'

'Rei, be nice.' L'risia said, helping Val peel Rebecca off and beginning to walk back down the street. Fortunately the bus station where it had stopped wasn't too far from the shopping centre. 'Val, what school are you going to?'

'No idea, but Mina did say something about us going to the same school to Raye, so I guess the same as you. Rebecca, get a grip already, no one's going to attack you!'

'Oh, you're so gallant, Val-sama!'

'….'

'So tell me again…' L'risia said, finishing off her second ice cream of the day as she dropped the groceries on the couch. 'Exactly how did you get this large, luxurious apartment with a nice view so quickly, Rei? And so cheaply. I'm impressed.'

Rei had the grace to look sheepish.

'Well, it's not really _blackmail_, right?'

'No. I believe the phrase you are looking for is "cheating".' 

'Neechan, what did Rei do?' Roudy said, who had been with the boy the whole time and had only seen the nice landlady agreeing heartily with everything the boy suggested. Rina, on the other hand, was not as naively innocent as her brother and had the sharp business sense of her mother. She was young, but knew enough to know something was going funny when a landlady agreed for a rent of what Rei told her was about twenty dollars a week. Rina didn't understand "yen". Especially, she said aloud, when there was a spa that could be used as a swimming pool in the bathroom. L'risia, Rina and Rebecca had gone shopping; Val had been with Rei. L'risia had talked almost non-stop the whole way to the shopping centre, while in there and on the way back, explaining about this world and things like televisions and baths. Fortunately it seemed Rebecca and Val were quick adaptors. Children were children and so they just took everything in their stride. 

L'risia looked over the little girl's head and stared at the bathroom.

'So, are you still going to tell me off?' Rei asked, digging a can of cola out of the bags. 

'… I think I'm done with telling you off on general principle, yes.'

Val narrowed his eyes at Rei.

'You really know how do manipulate people, don't you?'

'Of course.' Rei grinned. 'Now… what's for dinner? And we have to go to school tomorrow, L'ri, I rang up the office.'

'What?! Crap…'

This… is so not funny. I was just going to bed!

Death stared at the blown up café and glanced down at the spirit little child, who had been among the first of the dead to rise out of the ashes. 

Yes?

'Excuse me, but… something happened… before this… I can't quite remember…'

I know what happened. Stop trying to remember.

The little girl nodded, and Death continued to watched the faintly transparent spirits rise out of the ashes. Gloved hands clapped together sharply, the sound like a thunder crack in this shadow of the world. The spirits turned to look at her.

I don't know whether you're aware of this but… I'm afraid you're all due to become ghosts. 

'Why?!' someone shouted. 'I want to go to heaven!'

Death ignored this.

Don't ask me why. I'm just telling you this because it would be too much to expect the others to tell you.

'The others?'

Fate. Destiny. All the rest of them, Death said, sounding rather fed up. There was a silence. Some things were rather apparent when you are dead, and now one was inclined to doubt the words that came in a voice like a tombstone being dropped.

'Do we have to do the whole… you know, screaming and moaning thing?'

Do you want to?

'Well… not really, no.'

I shouldn't bother with it then. You'll find picking up things rather difficult anyway, I should think. And now I really must be going…'

'Hey, wait, what happens now? You can't leave!'

Do you know who I am? Death. I look after the dead. You're the undead, you see. You're not my responsibility.

Death disappeared. 

A few seconds later, L'risia sniffed the smoky air and sighed, wandering over to the rubble. She poked a piece of brick with her shoe, putting her hands on her hips. 

'Hm…'

'How dare you blow up a café full of innocent citizens!'

'Oh no.' L'risia said, looking up in genuine horror. Outlined against the moon, five female figures… the voice sounded like it had been crying. Well, she would be. 

Sailor Mars gasped.

'Mina, that's-'

'L'risia.'  Mercury breathed. 'I'm detecting a strange aura about her, but it's quickly fading.'

'Is it the Negaverse?'

'No, I've never seen anything like it!'

'But- this is L'risia!' Venus protested. 'She was so nice! Well, I mean she was kind of sarcastic and blunt but underneath she seemed really sweet!'

'We can't think of that!' Luna snapped. 'The evidence suggests she just BLEW UP a whole café full of people! They're DEAD!'

'Girls?'

'But I can't believe this! She wouldn't! She was just a girl, like us!' Sailor Jupiter said. 'She was with Rei and Val and the kids!'

'Ladies?'

'So that's the L'risia you were telling me about?' Sailor Moon said. 'But you said she was really nice!'

'She was! I don't think she would ever-'

'EXCUSE ME1' Artemis bellowed. He pointed down with a paw. 'She's GONE!'


	7. To Be The Bad Guys!

A/N: To answer your question, NeoChaosCrystal, the one about Sailor Moon… I borrowed the third series off my cousin! I mean, I've already done most of the other series I know back-to-front… I suppose I could do Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, and I could try Yu Yu Hakusho but I don't know that very well, I could try Cardcaptor! or maybe Fushigi Yuugi. I could do Fushigi Yuugi, I suppose, but, well, I haven't seen the third OAV. EVERYONE knows Sailor Moon, it's just easy… and fun to write, when you're a sixteen-year-old cynic who watches that kind of thing. ^_^v Waaay too long an explanation. In truth I didn't actually put that much thought into it. It was automatically Sailor Moon.

PS- I'm sorry if this (Sailor Moon) offends anyone, by the way. If you don't know what/who Sailor Moon is… that must be one _damn_ big rock you're living under. What the hell are Cheerios anyway? Aside from breakfast cereal. We don't have them in Australia but since I'm under the impression 90% of the people on ff.net are Americans …. a matter of convenience. I'm not spending a whole author's note lecturing on Australian breakfast goods. 

OH YEAH, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE HERE: the chapters will be going up A LOT slower because I have to go back to school soon, so please bear with me. I promise to get more than one chapter up in two months, tho -_-;; the updates will be pretty sporadic, so it's probably a good idea to put the story on alert or something so you don't miss out or whatever. Sorry about this.

**Chapter 7: To Be The Bad Guys! (Is Surprisingly Easy)**

'So now the Sailor Scouts think you're some kind of murdering bitch?' Val summed up the next morning. L'risia nodded. It was too early to think seriously about this. 

'Yes, I can see them coming to that conclusion.' Rei said, from where he was perched outside on the balcony. Perched was exactly the right word. He was standing upright on a inch-and-a-half thick rail twenty-seven stories above ground, calmly mowing his way through what had to be at least a whole box of Cheerios. 

'Probably not employing the strength of language, though.' The young Dark Lord (Val was beginning to get a bit edgy about this) said. 'Well, this could be fun.'

'What do you mean?' L'risia mumbled into her coffee cup. It was just _way_ too early…

'Isn't it obvious?' Rei said, through a mouthful of chomped breakfast cereal. He looked at their blank expressions. L'risia dismally noted that behind Rei, the sun had just cleared the horizon. 

'Apparently not.' Rei sighed to himself. He kicked the rail he was standing on, getting their attention. 'We are live in a world where nothing ever happens by accident. To L'risia and myself especially. We are in the world of Sailor Moon currently; a world where people only die from evil causes and love and justice always triumph in the end. What we have- or L'risia, really- just witnessed is the typical opening to a new series of Magical Girl Heroines, i.e., Bad Guy Attacking Innocents. The difference is that this bad guy really killed people. That's never happened before, here.'

'Does this have a point somewhere?' Val said, annoyed at the boy's authoritive tone. 

'We have to be the bad guys because that's the way this world works.' Rei groaned, slapping his forehead. 'And at the same time, we have to fight the real bad guy? Do you get it? This is the typical "victimised not-really-middle- bad-guy" plot.'

'And why do we have to do this?' Val said, whose experience of stories was limited to what L'risia could be bothered to tell him. 

'You remember Zelgadis talking about round planets and how they had an axis?'

'Yeah.' Val said, looking at L'risia, who was still staring gloomily into her coffee. Val wondered if he should have put something in it, like vodka, perhaps. 

'Right. Imagine grabbing hold of that axis, waving it around and then bringing your arm forward so fast the world goes hurtling off into oblivion.'

There was a small silence. Val and Rei sweatdropped.

'I'll… get you another coffee.' Val said, glancing at Rei. 'So we're the bad guys?'

'Yes.' Rei said, giving up. Oh well. At least they seemed to get what they had to DO. Things did become easier when people stopped wondering WHY and just did things. It was just so… frustrating, really.  Now there was school… Rei turned around and glanced out over the city. He grinned. He was kind of looking forward… to school.

'Bai bai!' Roudy yelled, waving from where he was sitting on the fence.  As the rest of them walked down the path, L'risia sighed.

'That looked like fun.'

'Yeah, they were drawing with crayons.' Val said, raising an eyebrow at L'risia and wondering if she was still suffering from lack of sleep or what Rei simply called E.M.S: Early Morning Syndrome. 

'Don't knock crayons.' L'risia said. 'When you grow out of something, years later you want it back. Crayons are the little bit of childhood in everyone.'

Val and Rei swapped shrugs, and Rina tossed her hair, walking demurely in front of them. She was a serious student, Val recalled. She walked with both hands in front of her, clasped neatly around her books. She had insisted on ironing her new uniform herself. 

'Crayons are for children.' She said coolly. 

'That was my point.' L'risia said, rasing her head to look at Rina's back. Val raised an eyebrow. L'risia's expression wasn't one entirely of doom and gloom any more. There was a sharpness in there he recognised, and breathed out. L'risia wasn't easy to deal with in the mornings, but now she was waking up. 

'Oh, this is my school.' Rina said, stopping at the gate. She nodded at the older trio. 

'I'll see you all later, then?'

'Sure,' Val said. 'Just pick up Roudy and go home, don't wait for us.'

'But why?' Rina asked, looking up at him. 

'Well, we don't know when we'll be out.' Val grinned. 'You never knew, L'risia might totally fail to scare people away this time and be incredibly popular!'

'Oh please. The chances of you being drowned under hordes of adoring females is more likely why we'll be late back.'

'Drowning under adoring females…' Rei mused, scratching his chin. 'Déjà vu? Hm…'

'Actually, now that you mention it, I'm beginning to feel like we forgot something.' Val said, looking at L'risia, who shrugged and looked at Rina.

'Do you know?'

'I have no idea.' Rina said a little coolly, taking the first few steps into the school. 

'VAL-SAMAAAA!' 

'Run!' Val yelped, breaking into a sprint down the street. L'risia held down her skirt as another whirlwind zoomed past. Tears hit the pavement in its wake.

'…oh. Rebecca.'

'I really hoped I'd never get stuck with one of Val's fangirls one day, but… oh well. See you later, Ri- Rina?' L'risia and Val stared at the empty spot where the girl had been. 

'… That's weird…'

Fortunately- or not- the senior high school Val and L'risia were going to was separated from Rei's by a single wire fence. It was therefore fairly standard practise to see students in different uniforms walking about the yards, since the teachers had long since discovered trying to, "chain the hearts of the youth of this vibrant and love-filled nation!" was impossible. Lunchtime came, and when L'risia couldn't see Val anywhere she stomped up to the roof. 

'Val.' She sighed, opening the door and seeing him jump. 'It's only me.'

'Did she follow you?' Val said, looking hunted. Er, pun wasn't actually intended there, but it's the perfect word, really. L'risia shut the door. 

'No. She's looking for you in the cafeteria.'

Val looked puzzled.

'Why would I be in there?'

'Don't ask me.'

Rei had had a much more eventful morning than L'risia had. While her morning consisted of convincing two girls Val wasn't her boyfriend (there'd be trouble if the fact they lived together got out) and trying not to laugh and Rebecca's devised "Val-sama-holding" techniques, Rei's morning had been spent playing with teenage human girls. This was one of Rei's little hobbies. They were so very amusing. L'risia had watched him do this for a little while before and had been so disgusted she'd laughed her head off before going off and getting a coffee. She said later she didn't really have much sympathy left for girls who claimed to love a fifteen-year-old boy who was flirting with every other cute girl within a ten-kilometre radius. Rei liked girls like this. And here was a school full of them… not excluding Makoto, Usagi, Ami and Minako. Raye, sadly, went to another school, but he could have some fun with her later if he took the girls up on their offer to visit her shrine. Which he intended to do. Perhaps he should bring Roudy along. That child was refreshingly evil in such an innocent way…he had great potential. He smiled winningly at Makoto, who was trying not-so-subtly to ask about L'risia. Since they did look very much alike anyway, L'risia and he had agreed to be "siblings". It wasn't entirely a lie, after all. 

'L'ri? She can be quite nasty at times, but she hardly ever means it. It's just a self-defence mechanism.'

'Self-defence?'

'Oh, don't you know?' Rei said, watching her melt under his smile. 'It's kind of rare nowadays, I guess, but some people are afraid to-' he stopped. L'risia would kill him. His smile changed to mischievous and he kissed her cheek quickly.

'Actually, I made all of that up! She's a nice girl though, underneath it all. I have to go find her and Val now, see you in a few minutes!'

Makoto's face turned red. Steam radiated off Mina and even a furiously blushing Ami. Usagi wasn't that impressed either, but at least she had a boyfriend. 

'You-' Mina growled, throwing her hands around her best friend's neck. 'HOW DARE YOU!'

'Are we interrupting something?'

Mina dropped Makoto back onto the floor, turning around with a dazzling smile. 

'Why Val, hello!' she said. 'That was quick, Rei.'

'It was, wasn't it?' the boy agreed, from where he was standing next to L'risia. He looked mildly amused as he bent over the gasping Makoto. 'I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble, Mako-chan.'

'It's- all right-' Makoto wheezed. L'risia raised an eyebrow at Rei's smug expression, and sighed. He'd been having too much fun again. She'd hate to see him when he looked in his late teens/early twenties. She wasn't really sure why he didn't look like that, actually. She'd have to ask him. In the meantime- food! She and Rina had both realised they hadn't got lunch after they had left the apartment building, and so had had to run to the 7-11 down the road to get five pre-packed obento. Rebecca had borrowed some money off a boy in their class and had had to eat in the cafeteria. Val had totally failed to keep a straight face when L'risia had informed him of this. Not that she'd done such a great job herself, of course, but-

'You look tired, L'risia-san.' Ami said. 'Did you get enough sleep last night?'

L'risia glanced at the girl. Clever, yes, but not a poker player. It was her eyes that gave her away. Still, L'risia was mildly impressed, though she realised she was probably being a little harsh.

'Not really,' she said, smiling a little worriedly. 'I don't know why; I went to bed early and slept like a rock, but for some reason I only feel like I got a few hours sleep.'

'Really?'

'Didn't you say you had a weird dream?' Val helped. 

'Yeah… something about a café.' L'risia said. 'I don't remember it that well though. Kind of fuzzy, like most dreams get. That's what happens when you eat too fast.' She added, hitting Rei on the back as he choked on a lump of rice. Val watched Usagi and her three friends exchange glances from underneath his eyelids from his perch in a tree. Sigh…he glanced at L'risia, who was sweatdropping as some random comment gave Usagi a chance to gush about Mamoru. L'risia had once told Val, after he'd watched an episode of Sailor Moon with her, than if she ever started gushing like that to just kill her. Val had silently vowed to first hunt down and make the object of the gushing regret that Val hadn't killed him. On some distant level, he was aware he should be doing something. The thing was… she wasn't blind. She just pretended to be, and that made it worse. She knew how people worked. She wasn't that good at dealing with emotions of herself or other people because she locked them all up… it was funny, the way light fell through the trees. L'risia said there were worlds where people never appeared outlined against the moon because it would get them outlined against the pavement in white chalk. They didn't stop to preach in the middle of a fight and there weren't sweatdrops and anger-marks and the last minute was hardly ever enough time for anything to get done. She said it was a world that didn't run on narrative causality. She never explained what that meant, but perhaps it had had something to do with what Rei was saying early that morning.

The thing was… he wondered what it would be like in a world where sunlight didn't glimmer through the leaves and danced around her like sparkles of private magic. A world where a warm breeze didn't pass and curl her hairs around her face, making her smile and brush it away, almost slow motion, sound faded. Such things… L'risia had told him… there was a world where it didn't happen. He asked why. She had never answered. 

'Where did L'risia go?' Mr Takayama asked Val, who honestly had no idea. L'risia had jogged off somewhere and hadn't come back. Rei had given Val a Look. It said, "Business". Val still didn't know what "business" was.

'I don't know, sir.' Val said.

'You were with her at lunch time, weren't you?'

'Yes sir, but-' Val stopped. The teacher looked at him strangely and was about to insist he continue when the door slid open. L'risia looked more tired than Val remembered.

'Sorry I'm late, sir, I had to see the art teacher.'

'Oh. Well… all right, L'risia… sit down.'

'That's so romantic.' A girl near Val sighed. Val bit down hard on the end of his pen. 

'I know, how he just knew she was coming? Isn't that cute?'

Val concentrated on geography. It was a lot less confusing. And embarrassing. Hadn't they ever heard of ki?

'You look,' Rei said as soon as he saw L'risia that afternoon, 'like you are about to go to sleep.'

'All I have to say is thank whatever gods there are in creation they don't get much homework here.' L'risia muttered. She was in a bad mood. Not only was she suffering from severe lack of sleep and overwork but Rebecca had tried to take the stairs five at a time to get to Val before anyone else after the bell, had slipped and knocked herself out as well as breaking a wrist. L'risia obviously couldn't heal it since they'd carted the girl off to a hospital right away and it was confirmed it was broken and everything, so a miraculously healed broken bone was going to look a bit suspicious. L'risia had a feeling she was going to have to knock Rebecca out again when they went to pick her up. And then she'd had to wait until Val's groupies left him alone, which had eventually happened by Val saying he had to go to the toilet, pulling off the air vent and coming out on the roof, leaving L'risia with a bunch if wailing, squeaky-voiced immature teenage girls who didn't realise there was more to life than Valentine and White Day. And THEN the Sailor girls had hunted her down!

Rei and Val looked at the flames in L'risia's eyes.

'I say we buy ice cream and take her home.' Val said, taking L'risia's wrist and tugging her along after him.

'Good idea.'

They were at Tokyo Tower. They didn't DO anything. Really. Okay, so Rei said it looked nicer on fire, but that was Rei and fairly standard behaviour. It was _not_ standard behaviour for the viewing area to blow up at the end of his sentence. Screams echoed from around them, and the place was cleared in a flash, never mind the fact the place was in the middle of Tokyo. It was just clear. The three out-worlders just stared. Rubble rained around them.

'…okay.' Val said eventually. 'Was anyone in there?'

'Three security guards.' Anika said. 'No one else.'

'How do you-'

'I think that was our cue.' Rei said, cutting in front of him.

'I _refuse_ to wear spandex.'

'No one's suggesting you do.'

'Oh no!'

'This is terrible!' Sailor Mars gasped, staring in horror at the flames. 'Who would do something like this? Killing innocent people!'

'You can't think about that.' Luna said sharply. 'You have to capture whoever did this before they can do it again! Real people died!'

'And don't stop to wonder about their true identities.' Artemis groaned. 'Please!' 

'Look, in the flames!' Sailor Mercury said, pointing a perfectly gloved hand. The Sailor Scouts looked. Just above the crimson flames, on the red mist between them and the night sky, were three figures. Flames roared around their feet. Sparkles of flaming metal caught the colour in their eyes and hair. 

'Oh no-' breathed Sailor Mars. 'That's-' she broke off into a scream as a fireball rocketed at them from behind, scattering them in all directions. 

'How rude!' Sailor Moon squeaked, and stood up. She pointed a finer at the three figures.

'How DARE you kill innocent people! And not only do you do that you commit and act of vandalism! For Love and Justice! The-'

'Will you shut up?' A well-placed boot squashed the girl into the dirt. Rei stepped off her head, quite calmly.

'Much better.' Rei said, and heard a scream from someone that sounded like Sailor Mars. 'Now…' Rei helped a now very shocked Sailor Moon to her feet and gave her a dazzling smile.

'R-Rei?' Sailor Moon stammered. The boy's smile widened as he titled his head to the side, watching her with laughing eyes. He'd changed his clothes. This was a very simple matter to do. He now wore a long black shirt with a high collar that reached his knees, and trousers. The coat looked almost like a trenchcoat. He was quite impressed with L'risia. She did in fact have a .. uniform, for occasions where she had to conform to social expectations and wear something a powerful, dark and mysterious Agent of Chaos would wear. Needless to say this included black clothing. Very little of it. Well, that was the specification. L'risia had given that outfit to Cleo and now wore black leather pants, boots and a thigh-length jacket over one of her more revealing blue shirts. Val had never seen it. Rei was impressed he hadn't drooled. L'risia also had on a strange silver-blue lipstick. She was the only woman Rei had seen pull hat look off perfectly. Val couldn't change his appearance when he wished so L'risia had made a few adjustments to the clothes he wore back in his home world. They were very similar to what he had worn in the life he didn't remember, as Gaav's servant. The shirt had been lengthened, fortunately. Male midriffs were a definite fashion no. L'risia just changed the colouring a bit and made the sleeves different lengths, saying that for some reason this looked okay. And they did, Rei had to admit, look quite evil. Val and L'risia were both disturbingly good at looking evil. 

'Rei?' he murmured. 'Yes, perhaps.'

'Eh?' Sailor Moon said, round-eyed. 

'Who are you?!' Sailor Mars demanded. 

'Val? L'risia?' Sailor Venus said, looking shaken.

'Yes.' L'risia smiled. Her fangs glinted. 'And then again no.'

Sailor Mars was getting fed up with being ignored. 

'BURNING-' she yelled. Val watched the spiral-and-light routine with interest. 'MANDALA!!!!'

'Ooh.' He murmured, and teleported. L'risia and Val flickered out of existence, and Sailor Venus, Moon and Mercury got fried. 

'… they're dumber than I thought.' Val said. 'How do they end up _winning_ all the time?'

'They're the _good_ ones.' L'risia sighed bitterly, and brought her hand around, hard, on the back of Sailor Mars' neck. The girl crumpled. Val glided around Sailor Jupiter's flung kicks, and grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her up against him. She blushed furiously.

'Way too slow.' He murmured, driving his fist into her stomach. Then they disappeared. Sailor Moon's fingers gripped her rod tightly. They had… killed people…murderers! And.. she had let them get away!

'They'll be very angry.' L'risia said, as they walked along to the hospital to pick up Rebecca. 'They always are when someone has to die. They get very determined and strong.'

'Half of humanity do. The rest of them crumble.' Rei said calmly. 'They stop thinking; react on what is engraved in their hearts and heads. That's how it is… most things come down to instinct.' 

'Why can't they learn people die? They die all the time and yes it's sad, but it happens?'

'Because this is Sailor Moon.' L'risia said darkly. 'And here… it _doesn't_. Besides blowing up national monuments, with or without people in them is a terrorist act. I suppose little girls in shorts skirts have a better chance of catching the criminals than the police do.'

'If you're going to be patronising, L'risia, sound like you mean it…'

.


	8. The Physic Bishounen

A/N: Did I ever tell you how much I hate school? I HATE it!!! I should have left… I am _so_ sorry this took so long to get out. There's only eight or nine weeks this term and two weeks of that is exams/moratorium. Starting today!!! That leaves us with six weeks to get everything done… that's including like sixty "quality" drawings for my art folio as WELL AS THE STINKING FINAL PIECE!!! WHICH WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOT THE CANVASES FOR YET!! The only time I can really write this stuff is on Friday night, so that's why it takes so damn long. I won't be able to write for like the next two weeks either, 'cos of exams, obviously….o.0 please don't yell at me. Which one do you think I would rather be doing? Studying, or writing fanfic?

 I'm going to introduce a new character, and include some more of Rebecca in this one. This new character is… well…hm… er… let's just say Roudy thinks his lectures are very informative (sweatdrop). There isn't much of that in this chapter though.

Obento: boxed lunches, usually involving something like prawns, tempura or octopus and always rice. You know that already, right?

Chapter Eight

**The Physic Bishounen**

Rebecca peeped around the corner, trying to catch her breath. 

There was no one she knew running down the footpath, frantic with worry. 

And she'd run away in anguish! Her makeup was streaked with her tears and no one had come after her! Not even Master Val, when their love was true!

Pulling out her compact, the princess began fixing up her makeup, sniffling occasionally as she remembered what had led to this tragic state of negligence.

'What have you three been doing?' Rebecca asked, when they appeared behind her. 'I was so worried, Master Val!'

'Oh… out.' Val said, brushing some soot of his arm and unbuttoning his shirt as he walked the way to the bathroom. 'I'm having a shower.'

'Don't use up the hot water.' L'risia said absently, looking over Rei's shoulder as the boy yanked open the fridge. Rebecca pouted. The three of them had been like this for the last two weeks. Every now and then, they would all just disappear, sometimes coming back like nothing had happened, other times slightly singed or in really bad moods. All L'risia had told her was that the power of love could do that to people sometimes. 

They wouldn't tell her what was going on! It wasn't FAIR! And Master Val paid far more attention to L'risia than he did to her! Sure, he let her hug him and hold his arm when they walked to school and he talked to her… but he didn't seem to _care_ about it. It was like he was… humouring her, or only paying half-attention.

Or even _worse_, he was really not listening at all but just saying the appropriate things in the right places! Rebecca stared at the TV screen, unseeing. Her hands trembled in her lap.

And he and L'risia were always talking! Well, not talking… but Rebecca had got a… a.. _feeling_, around those two lately. Like… there was some kind of invisible link. They didn't _have_ to talk. The link was… well… they didn't seem to know it was there. Rebecca had been paying very close attention these last few days. They didn't know it was there, but Rebecca could feel it. A kind of warm tingly feeling, but it made her go cold inside, and she felt like attacking L'risia with the wrath of Zoamelgustar!

Which, admittedly… didn't actually, in fact, seem to be working. Not only was Master Val ignoring her for THAT WOMAN who had NO style whatsoever and no Breeding, but her family's MAZOKU LORD had deserted her in this time of need! And Rei made fun of her, calling her love unrequited!

Rebecca flung the remote from her hands, bursting into tears.

'Er… 'becca?' L'risia asked. Rebecca bawled, pushing past the girl and racing out of the door, slamming it behind her. There was a small silence. Val, who had come out of the shower and had been raiding the fridge, pulled the cap of a bottle of beer with his fingers. 

'What was that about?' he said eventually.

'No idea.' 

Rebecca sniffled some more, and tucked her tissue back into her bag. She checked her eyes. They were slightly puffy and red. Well, she'd hang around here until Master Val realised he couldn't live for another second without her- a warm hand touched her shoulder. 

'Miss?'

Rebecca turned around, and rose petals skittered past on the wind. The young man behind her smiled beautifully, sympathetic. His white dress shirt blew gently in the warm breeze. More rose petals drifted past. He slowly extended a hand.

'Come on. I'll buy you a drink to help you cheer up. I can't let a beautiful lady such as yourself cry a river of tears in a cold street, can I?'

'O-Okay…' Rebecca said, her mind going fuzzy and warm and pink, a bit like the background. 

Up on the roof, Rei sat down on the air with his legs and arms crossed. He scowled.

'Damn. Just when I was really hungry, she runs into a _bishounen_…'

'And- and that's the whole story.' Rebecca sniffled. 

'I see,' her knight smiled, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. 'You come from a different world? I'd like to see it… but you said you were stuck here, didn't you?'

Rebecca nodded, hiccuping. 

'But your friends won't tell you what's really happening.'

Rebecca nodded again. 

'Well… I'll talk to them, if you like.' He offered. Rebecca's eyes sparkled. 

'Oh, would you? Thankyou so much!'

On the other side of the café, Rei sat- although perhaps even L'risia wouldn't have been able to tell it was him if she simply relied on her sight. His hair and eyes hadn't changed, but he'd grown to be Val's height and possessed a body and air that was probably quite capable of making women restless when he was sitting quietly in the next room. It as certainly affecting the waitresses, who were giggling randomly with flushed cheeks. 

Rei found the form of a child rather useful, as Hellmaster had. That didn't mean he had to use it all the time.

That was Rebecca's fourth hot chocolate. Rei had cast a sleep spell on it, so she should pass out soon. It wasn't her he was interested in. The boy was… intriguing. He had a strong presence- but white magic as he knew it had never been developed in this world. Another for of physic power, perhaps? Or a strong medium?

Rei watched Rebecca giggle faintly, and slump forward on the table. The bishounen raised an eyebrow to himself, and signalled a waitress. While the human boy paid the bill, Rei got up and strolled over to the booth that they had been sitting at. He began picking up Rebecca.

'Excuse me-' Rei turned at the sound of the smooth voice. He nodded inwardly as the other boy's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back, pulling in a sharp breath.

'She's my friend… thankyou for looking after her.' Rei said. 'Would you like to come back home with us?'

'S-Sure.' The young man stammered, holding the door open for him. 

'What's your name?' Rei asked. He could read the boy's mind, of course, but sometimes the human way was better.

'Shi-Shiro.'

'…uh-huh.' L'risia said finally. She glanced at the door of her and Rebecca's shared bedroom. She had put the girl to bed. She was still asleep when Rei and… Shiro had brought her home. She glanced at the newcomer. He had blonde hair that he tied back in a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades, green eyes, and was definitely of the bishounen variety. Hell, he was one of the model's they'd used to create the damn things. 

'You're a psychic, aren't you?' she said. Unlike Rei, she had been to hundreds of different worlds in her life and had experienced almost all the kinds of humans there were in the world. Psychics were rather mundane, although… she narrowed her eyes a little. This one was very powerful. He might have even been able to sense the different worlds which, given his total and easy acceptance of Rebecca's story, was probably likely. 

Rei's interest in the boy was getting her interest, though. She hadn't known Rei was suicidal. If Shiro took it into his head to hit Rei with some kind of blast that used his power…

'So you can change your appearance whenever you want?' Shiro asked Rei. Rei looked mildly surprised from where he was sprawled out in an armchair.

'I thought you could tell I wasn't human.'

'Well, I can but-' Shiro trailed off and shrugged. Rei raised an eyebrow, and then looked at L'risia.

'So, what's for dinner?'

'Don't look at me.' L'risia said, and winced as Rina rather pointedly took out the plates from the cupboard and put them on the bench with a thump. 

'What did we do?' Val whispered, watching the little girl glance at the oven and then trot across the kitchen to get the glasses out. 

'Well… turn up late, not do the shopping like we said we would, neglecting Rebecca and bringing home an extra for dinner without telling her.'

'…oh. Um… why is she acting like that cook Amelia has at the palace?'

'I think she's trying to be grown up.' 

'Why?' Val asked. L'risia opened her mouth, but then shut it again. She shrugged, and Val went to help the girl. L'risia could hear Rei and Shiro talking about nothing in particular behind her, but didn't really hear what they were saying. Seeing Rei looking her age was a bit surprising- L'risia blinked.

Val heard a soft curse, and turned around. L'risia had been sitting on the table. She wasn't anymore. He looked around the apartment, and caught Rei's eye. The dark lord shrugged. 

Death sat down on a branch. She had finished her work, but now watched the Sailor Scouts in front of the wreckage. Sailor Moon was crying for the lost people once again. Death thought that was rather stupid of her- but then again, Death quite obviously took life for granted.  Perhaps there was something in it, but this had been a regular occurrence. The girl would get a lot more done if she stopped bawling for once, getting depressed, swearing revenge and all of that crap and went and found a decent medium. Death was rather disappointed in Ami; she could see the readings on the girl's little computer thingy. The girl should at least be able to see the force was acting from another plane of existence. 

She'd actually mentioned it, for crying out loud! It couldn't be that she was afraid to admit there were other dimensions, which had happened to other heroes before. Perhaps it was because of the inane conviction everything evil came from the negaverse. Death was also rather disappointed in Raye, who hadn't actually said anything. She too probably felt it was the negaverse. The spiritual world _in itself_ was not something the Sailor Scouts had dealt with.

Death knew she probably shouldn't do this, but the Scouts were overdue the help that always came. She disappeared, and reappeared behind Raye.

And then, just because she couldn't resist, she ran her hand through the girl's back. Raye screamed, and turned around.

'Raye! What is it!'

'I- I sense a terrible presence!' 

Death twitched. Death was _death_. It wasn't good or evil. It just _was_. Bloody stupid arrogant ignorant humans!

'Oh no! Where!?'

Here.

Death made herself visible, and waved a gloved hand as the Scouts shot back. They slammed into an invisible barrier.

'Who are you?!' Rei shouted, her eyes blazing.

Calm yourself, you _ignorant little child,_ Death said sharply. It had been a long day. The scouts recoiled and gasped a little.

'How dare you-' Sailor Moon started. Death pointed a finger, and Sailor Moon scrabbled at her mouth as it slammed shut and wouldn't open again. 

Shut. Up. It's been a long day. As for who I am, I have many names.

'Which one are you using at present?' Mercury asked. Death waved a hand, and caught the girl's computer in her hand. She clicked the cover shut.

I wouldn't try that on me.  You could very well overload it. You can call me Death. Oh yes- Death's finger swung around to point at Raye. And get your facts right. You are a shrine maiden; learn to tell the difference between good, evil, and that which simply exists in neutrality. 

'What?' The others asked, but Raye, aka Mars, swallowed and nodded. 

'What do you want with us?' Mina, Venus, asked. 'If you're Death, then do you know who does this?'

Not who. What. Death corrected, and yes, I do. 

'Then tell us!' Jupiter said, taking a step forward. She stopped when Death turned her hood in her direction.

There are some things with which I cannot interfere. I am sick of watching you idiotic little girls wail about how the negaverse is behind all evil.

'But who else-'

For the love of… Death managed to get a hold of herself.  I can only tell you one thing. Go and talk to a medium.

'A medium?' Ami asked. 'You mean a fortune teller?'

Don't be ridiculous. I said a _medium_, as in physic not money-grabber. 

'Er… what?'

This is stupid. I'm leaving.

'Hey! Wait!' Jupiter yelled. 

Raye should be able to find one, Death muttered.

'WAIT!'

Death stopped. 'Why can't you tell us-'

I am Death. Imagine what would happen if I began to tell humans how to do things. Living creatures must manage their own. 

'Why you-' Jupiter snarled. Death held out a finger, and slammed the girl back into the shield. She screamed as electricity crackled over her body.

'HEY!' Raye yelled.

I have nothing more to say to you children. Death muttered, disappearing. The shield flickered and vanished. While Venus helped Jupiter to her feet, Sailor Moon looked at Mars.

'So… do you think she… it… was angry? She sounded really annoyed!'

Raye rolled her eyes.

'I'll try and find a real physic in the morning. Let's all go home and get some sleep.' 

'A psychic?' Rei's eyebrows shot up. L'risia must have finally snapped. He wondered if there was some kind of punishment for that, but then decided that there probably wasn't. If some mysterious figure didn't help the heroes- or heroines, in this case- how would the heroes get anywhere?

'Why do you want to waste your money on those frauds?'

'Not frauds,' Ami said, ignoring Usagi's red face. 'A real one. Do you know any?'

'Funny you should mention that, actually.' Rei laughed, sprawling into his chair at his desk. 'I- well, 'becca- ran into one yesterday. Name of Kamigawa Shiro. Ever met him?'

The girls looked at each other, and Ami began to go red. This earned the instant interest of everyone around her.

'Ami?'

'Come on girl, spill!'

'Well, actually, there was this one time-' Ami babbled, and got a grip on herself. 'I was late to cram school and I bumped into this young man, he was about Mamoru-san's age… he said his name was Shiro.'

'What did he look like?'

'Well he was… totally gorgeous.' Ami admitted. 'He had long blonde hair and green eyes-'

'That's him.' Rei said. 'Well, I have his address. Why don't I take you around to his place after school?'

'All right, but how do you know he's a real physic?' Ami asked in some surprise. Rei hadn't struck her as the type to believe in what most of the world classed as superstitions. Rei's eyes glinted, and he grinned widely.

'Trust me, you won't find a better guy around.'

It wasn't really an answer, but everyone accepted it fully as one until about five minutes later, by which time Rei had excused himself for some reason. 

'Where's Rei-niichan?' Roudy asked from his position on Val's shoulders. L'risia passed him his ice cream and Val's to said boy before turning around and taking the money from the lady behind the counter.

'He took some girls in his class to meet Shiro. He said he'll turn up whenever.'

Rina made a displeased sound in the back of her throat.

'Rina?' L'risia blinked, beginning to get a feeling about the girl's current attitude problem that she wasn't entirely sure she was in the right state of mind to deal with at the present time. 

'How am I supposed to prepare dinner?' Rina asked. 

'Oh, that's all right.' L'risia shrugged. 'I'll run down to the Seven-Eleven had buy some obento for us all. That way we won't have to worry about Rei's food getting cold or anyth-' she trailed off. Rina's expression reminded her of a mother hen, insofar as a mother hen could have an expression. It was that same look of puffed-up irritation and potential death in the form of a feathery torpedo. 

'No?' she said. Rina huffed, turned on her heel, and stalked away. Large sweatdrops slid down the back of even Rebecca's head. 

'So… what's with her?' the (former) princess asked. 

'Rina?' Val yelled. Rina stopped and turned around. 'Don't run off, okay? Come back here!'

Rina walked slowly back, her head bowed a bit and a red blush covering what could be seen of her face.

'What's wrong?' Val asked. 

'I just wanted to cook something…' Rina mumbled, her eyes covered by her red bangs as she stood before him. Rebecca swapped a look of dawning understanding with L'risia. 

'Well, I have an idea,' the princess said. 'Why don't L'risia and I teach you how to make obento yourself, Rina? That way you can cook and at the same time we won't have to worry about Rei.'

'…you two can cook?'

'That was uncalled for.' L'risia said, folding her arms. 'I happen to be quite a good cook.'

'And… you let me do it?'

'Of course,' Rebecca grinned. 'Why should I lower myself to a servant's work?'

Roudy held his melting ice cream out over the girl's head, and laughed insanely as the sweet liquid hit the girl's hair.

'ROUDY!' Rebecca screamed. Val hurriedly put the boy down and watching Rebecca chase the little boy down the street before turning his attention back to the remaining girls.

'-I specialise more in sweets and desserts anyway.' L'risia shrugged. 

'…you don't mind me cooking?' Rina asked, remembering how much Val ate and how he seemed to have a strange little smile just for L'risia. 

'No. Why should I?' L'risia asked, with such a perfect look of bemusement Val suspected she knew exactly why she should mind. He wondered if he had missed something. 

The door opened.

'Hello!' Rei grinned at the middle-aged woman behind the door. She stared at the group of teenagers.

'I'm sorry for the intrusion,' said Rei, who had never been sorry in his life, '-but we're here to see Shiro-kun. Is he home?'

'Um… yes? Are you his friends?' 

'I met him yesterday.' Rei said, breezing past the poor woman and trailing the dazed girls behind him. Rei tended to have that effect on people; his blunt approach wasn't what they were expecting so they seemed to become numb.

'Oh… okay…'

Kamigawa Shiro lived in a huge Japanese-style house on the outskirts of the town; his grandfather, it appeared, was much like Rei's and worked at the shrine. According to what Shiro had told Rei, Shiro's mother was a housewife. His father had been killed in a plane crash when he was seven years old. Shiro was an assistant on-call to a manga artist who lived not far away, but otherwise didn't work while he went to college, where he was studying to be a graphic artist. 

'…how do you know all of this?' Usagi gaped.

'He told me.' Rei said, his voice making it clear it was a stupid question.

'But you said you only met him yesterday!'

'I did.'

The girls swapped looks, and simultaneously shrugged.

'So how do you know where he is?' Makoto asked. 

'Call it intuition,' said Rei, who'd known that Shiro was reading a book on the window seat of his bedroom as soon as he'd taken the corner two blocks away. Rei knocked on the bedroom door.

'Shiro-kun?' he said, adding the suffix out of necessity. The door flew open.

'Rei…san?' Shiro stared. 'What are you-' he got a grip on himself and smiled beautifully at the girls, standing aside. 'I am so sorry. It's just that you didn't call, you see. Why don't you all come in?'

'I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend…' Usagi mumbled to herself, somehow, like the other girls, to get their weak legs to carry them into the bedroom. Once settled, Shiro sat down at his desk.

'So, what did you want to talk to me about, ladies?'

'Um… are you a physic?' Raye asked. Shiro glanced at her, and Rei grinned as the ripple of power the boy sent out caused a shiver right through his body. Raye gasped, pressing herself against the wall. A trickle of sweat ran down her face.

'I believe that answers your question,' Shiro said. 'You want something to do with that?'

'Yes… could you tell us- oh, Rei, could you… leave the room for a moment?'

'Hm? Oh, sure.' Rei grinned, strolling out of the room. The door shut, and Shiro looked back at the girls.

'Hm?'

'Tell us about the evil power attacking the city. As in who- I mean, what, it is and where it comes from, if you can. As much as you can.' Ami said firmly. Shiro didn't look at all surprised by the request. 

He wasn't. The girls sent off waves of supernatural power like electricity. 

'All right,' he said, standing up and walking to the window as he thought. 'I already know what you ask, since it's been keeping me awake lately. The evil power you're talking about comes from some kind of astral plane… like a fragment of the spirit world. I don't know which fragment, and it wouldn't do you any good if I did. It is, as such, very powerful. It seems to have some kind of grudge. It takes pleasure in toying with minds and causing tremendous pain and anguish; it feeds off the people it kills and their mourning families.'

'Their bodies?'

'No. Their feelings of hatred, anger, despair.' Shiro said. 'It likes hurting and being hurt. And it is loose.'

'Loos?' Raye asked. 'What do you mean?'

'Loose.' Shiro said, his look darkening. 'I think it was… cut free, or something. From a master, perhaps. With no one to command it, the thing can do whatever if pleases; indulging in it's needs and pleasures.'

Rei, outside the door, frowned in thought.

'Hm… cut loose? With that kind of power? How strange… unwise of it's master… I wonder where it's from…'

L'risia answered the phone.

'Oh, hi Rei.' She said, licking rice off her fingers. She stopped. 'Oh… right. You're going clubbing with- yes, I see. Sure. I was being sincere! You're not taking the girls with you are you? Good… I didn't want to know that. That was too much information.'

Val and Rebecca swapped looks from where they were pretending not to listen to the conversation.

'Really. That's nice. Good for you. I am not being sarcastic! No, that's right, I'm not really interested. Just don't scare the guy off, he might be useful.' There was a small pause. 'I thought he might have.'

Another pause.

'Will you learn the difference between telling people enough so they don't worry and giving them WAY TOO MUCH INFO?! Thankyou! When you come home there's an obento in the- no we did not make one for Shiro-kun! Yes. Goodbye, Rei.'

She hung up and looked at the expressions on the faces of the apartment's other occupants.

'Rei thinks Shiro is his new accessory.' 


	9. The Return of the Thing

A/N: ehehehe…heh heh hehe…mmmph… BWAHAHAHAHAAHA! EXAMS ARE OVER! YESYESYESYESYES! HAH!

I probably failed them all. -_-; six months to go and I am out of this dump, I swear. I don't care if I don't graduate anymore! To answer the question; nope, I'm still in high school. Last year, thank God.** Once again, apologies for irregular and exceedingly late update. **

**Chapter 9: The Return of the Thing**

Rei was staring out of the window on the bus. L'risia glanced at him. He'd been acting a bit.. strained. They'd had more run-ins that L'risia would have liked with the Sailor Scouts, which meant that either they were badly screwing things up or Ami was honing in on the dark energy she, Val and Rei had. Shiro had said that unless he told the girls straight they were chasing after the wrong people, they'd have to live with it. If he told them flat they would know he knew what/who they were and moreover, they'd want to know how he knew they were chasing after the wrong people. And Shiro didn't really think he could explain "good" evil energy and "bad" evil energy. It just sounded too ridiculous.

To the original point, though, Rei had been hit by Sailor Moon's pink lovehearts and had nearly killed the girl. Ever since then, he was beginning to show outer signs of the inner battle against love and justice that was going on inside L'risia. L'risia had learnt to deal with it; Val didn't even notice it on a spiritual level, although he might if he thought he was supposed to. Rei, on the other hand, hadn't had as much experience and anyway, patience was not a large part of his personality. L'risia was rather afraid something was going to give. 

'I am not cheating!'

'Oh really? Then what do you call that card up your sleeve?'

'…the ace of spades…'

Shiro smiled beautifully at the grumbling Val. Roudy fell off the seat laughing, much to the horror or amusement of the bus' other occupants. They were going to Raye's shrine. Rei had, after smashing half the crockery in the apartment, said they were going to put the girl right on a few things.

This meant, he had said, licking the blood of his hand, making a daylight appearance. L'risia sighed. The bus slid to a stop.

'Ladies first, Raye!'

'I'm more of a lady than you are!'

'What was that?!'

L'risia and Rei stared in horror, and simultaneously slid down the seats. Shiro took one look at the expression on Rei's face and started rummaging around in his bag for something. 

'Rei!' Usagi beamed, as she and her friends bounced onto the bus. 'L'risia! Val! Rebecca! And the kids and- Shiro? What are you doing here?'

'I thought you knew I was friends with Rei,' Shiro blinked, as Mina helped herself to the other side of Rei's seat and started trying to talk to him about what she had done on the weekend or the test they had in two days… or something. Val and Rebecca brought Raye and Makoto into the card game, with Shiro folding and Usagi watching. Shiro pardoned himself, and then sat next to L'risia, interrupting Mina's one-way conversation with Rei, who was beginning to look homicidal to anyone that knew him. It was the eyes… they looked more gold that usual… 

'Sorry,' Shiro smiled, making Mina's temperature shoot up. While she was mumbling, Shiro handed Rei a couple of books. Rei took them and looked at the covers and grinned wickedly. He held them up to Mina.

'Sorry, Mina-chan, I'd like to read these, if you don't mind, Shiro promised he'd lend them to me and I've been waiting ages-'

Minako looked at the covers of the manga books. Her face, already red, turned the colour of tomatoes and her hair stood on end. 

'Ppbt-' she managed. Rei and Shiro smiled innocently, which was the exact opposite of what was on the covers. Minako managed a strangled shriek before shooting over to sit next to Usagi, her face flaming red. L'risia, despite her own embarrassment, had to turn her face out of the window in case anyone else saw her laughing. 

'Phew,' she heard Rei sigh. 'Thanks, Shiro.'

'Don't mention it. If you don't mind, could you give me one of those that you aren't reading?'

'Sure.' Rei tossed one over the bus seat and settled down to read. Shiro did the same. L'risia edged closer to the window.

'Hey! That looks interesting!' Roudy announced, flinging himself into the chair next to Rei a few minutes later. Rei turned his face to grin, and L'risia saw the familiar mischievous grin and twinkle that had disappeared for the last couple of days.

'It does, doesn't it?' He agreed, passing the little boy the manga he wasn't reading. 'Here you go, you can read this one.'

'_REI_!' 

'Okay…' Raye said, turning around at the top of the shrine stairs. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Well…' Rei said, looking down at the ground and doing an amazing job of looking embarrassed. 'You do… spiritual stuff, right?'

'Um…yes?' Raye said. 

'You see,' Rei said, looking nervously at L'risia and Val, who nodded at him, '-we've all been getting these weird… lapses. Like blocks of the night we can't remember. One minute I'm watching TV with Val, L'risia's in the kitchen, and then the next thing we know it's one in the morning and we've all passed out on the damn roof. One time L'risia woke up with this burn on her arm, and I've had singed hair before too. Val got a mark on his wrist like he'd been caught around the wrist with some kind of chain and since he's too much of a –' Rei coughed '-to play that kind of game then-'

'Rei…' Val growled. 'Get to the damn point!'

'Right, right. We think… well, we're possessed. Or something.'

The definitely-not Sailor Scouts looked at each other, and as one looked at Shiro.

'But you're a really powerful physic, right?' Usagi checked. 'Didn't you ask him, Rei?'

'I thought we should ask someone else.' Shiro said. 'I don't have much experience with his particular sort of thing.' 

Ami glanced at him sharply, but saw no trace of malice in the words that could be read two different ways. 

_Maybe I'm overreacting_, Ami thought, and then heard Raye gasp. She looked at the three other visitors, and tensed as she notice their eyes had gone strangely blank. Rei began to laugh, and a wind swept up, blinding the girls and Shiro, who shivered even though it wasn't cold. 

After a moment, the wind died away…and no one stood at the entrance to the shine.

'Where did they go?'

'Up here.' Rei sniggered, and held out a hand. The five girls and Shiro slammed into various trees. Val, for some reason, found himself watching Shiro, and noted the boy, teeth grit in pain, smile. A trickle of blood trickled down his chin. Val frowned briefly before looking back at the girls. 

'Honestly, you girls just ask for it… you change your outfits and expect no one to recognise you?' Rei held out a hand. 'You make me sick!'

'Rei.' L'risia said sharply, folding her arms. This action happened to enhance certain womanly features in regards to which she was NOT under-endowed. Val looked hurriedly away. Rei glared at her.

'You're running my fun!'

'Restrain yourself,' L'risia said. 'If you kill them, it'll throw things even more out of whack. We're not supposed to be here.'

Rei growled in the back of his throat, but lowered his hand. By this time, the Sailor Scouts had "appeared".

'-in the name of the moon-'

L'risia's hand came around and caught Sailor Moon so hard across the face the girl staggered.

'Shut up.'

There was a silence. Rei and Val gaped at L'risia, who grinned and looked a little surprised.

'You know what? That felt REALLY GOOD!'

'How dare you!' 

'How dare I what?' Shut you up?' L'risia grinned nastily, an evil glint in her eyes. 

'Okay, ladies.'  Shiro soothed, pushing them apart. Rei and Val looked a bit disappointed. 'Now, didn't you have something to tell the Scouts, Rei?'

Rei nodded, and folded his arms. He came a bit closer; Val remained standing on his tree branch. The Scouts tensed, but Rei just sat down on the air.

'Now, you are aware we've been fighting each other for a couple of weeks. I think you should be clear on a few things since you're just too clueless to do it yourselves. The rules say that since you're human, you have to deal with it yourselves. Unfortunately another rules states that one world's problems aren't allowed to go into another's, so we have a problem. So we're going to break or at least push the line a bit.'

'What are you talking about?' Makoto snarled. Rei cast her an amused glance.

'Simple, my dear. I'm going to fill you in a little. There are other worlds as you may have guessed. Not planets, like you seem to deal with, and beyond the Negaverse… whatever that is. Just worlds. We are from one of them. About two months ago in our world some…thing came in and started mucking the whole system up. What happened was that it's existence somehow.. yeah, mucked it up.'

'What is "it" and the "system"?' Ami asked.

'In our world… most, in fact, good must be balance with evil.' L'risia said. 'If the scales tip in either direction, the three dimensions tied to our world can get screwed up. It's probably best if you think of it as Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Heaven being the "good", Earth being the humans, and Hell being what we call "Mazoku". You'd call them demons, the evil. Anyway, the balance is very delicate. A few things have happened in the last twenty or so years that made it really, really precarious… humans started getting more power and the Mazoku got a bit desperate and the Dragons got a bitt too cocky…anyway, some kind of force got set loose, probably as a result. It appears to have no personality whatsoever, just a desire to… torment and kill. It's targets seem to be the higher-ranking creatures… the Dark Lords, me, a few high-ranking Mazoku or Dragons and Val.'

'Why?'

'Why? If we knew we could probably stop the damn thing.' L'risia sighed. 'As it is it appears to be highly intelligent but very sadistic. It used to be random people at a time, dead from tiny cuts. Bled to death. Slowly, painfully. Then it apparently decided it could have more fun here. I think there's less control here than there is at our world.'

'So you're saying…you need our help?' Sailor Moon sniggered. 'You'll have to ask nicely!'

L'risia twitched, and Val appeared behind Sailor Moon, scaring the girl out of her wits. 

'Shut it.' He said, without smiling. Sailor Moon swallowed.

'So why are you telling us this?' Ami asked.

'So you know,' Rei said. 'We're working on it.'

'But why did you fight us?!'

'I don't recall picking a fight, you know.' L'risia said innocently. 'Ever. It was always, "MOON COSMIC POWER WHATEVER" and lovehearts everywhere.'

The Sailor Scouts looked at each other. Sailor Venus poked her fingers together.

'Er, well, you were at the scene of the crime anyway…'

'And you fought back!' Makoto said. Val gave her a Look.

'Girl, you tried to electrocute me. What do you want me to do, stand still and wait?'

'That would be nice.' Rei commented.

'Shut up, you sadistic freak.'

Shiro sighed, drawing the attention of everyone. L'risia felt a bit annoyed with herself. Trust a bishounen to direct the conversation.  A few sakura leaves skittered across her vision, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

'Could we talk about this seriously for just a minute? That's all it will take,' he said. 'At the very least, Rei and the others must get this thing out of this world before it causes more deaths-'

'-oh yeah, did I mention that since something from outside of anything conceived by this plane of existence the dead aren't recognised as being dead?' L'risia put in. They all stared at her. 'The souls are kind of floating around.'

'…' Val managed. 'Can you do something for them?'

'When we get the whatever it is out, yeah.' L'risia said. 'I can. But to the main topic.'

Shiro nodded, obviously not surprised by the information. Rei personally knew the boy had had conversations with some of said souls, calming them down a bit. Shiro had a very… calming effect. It even affected him, of all creatures, which was a just a little scary.

'We may be able to force the creature back to the dimension using that horrible Love and Justice routine of you guys,' Rei said, 'and the power that I, L'risia and Val possess.'

'Are you suggesting we work _together_?' Raye asked.

'Are you suggesting we give up and leave it with you?' Rei retorted sweetly. The Sailor Scouts went into a huddle. Shiro joined Rei, L'risia and Val.

'I want,' Val sighed, 'to go home. Not that this dimension business isn't fun or anything, but I don't wanna work while doing it, y'know?'

L'risia shrugged.

'I just hope they're smart enough to do this.'

'I think they will,' Shiro smiled, and on cue, Sailor Moon hailed them, striking a pose against the sunshine raining through the leaves of the trees. 

'All right,' she said. 'For Justice, we will team up with you! On one condition!'

'Yeah?' Rei asked, lounging on the air and looking bored. 

'You will release the people you have possessed, Rebecca and the children!'

Even Shiro's jaw hung open slightly, and L'risia scratched her chin. Oh yes. One time they'd pretended to kidnap the children. Roudy, Rina, Rei and even Rebecca had had great fun being dramatic in front of a light spell, screaming their heads off or laughing evilly. Val and L'risia had opted to stay on the sidelines, laughing their heads off and listening to the shocked cries of the avatars of justice…

'Oh, that.' Val said. 'About that… we lied. L'risia's L'risia, I'm me, Rei's Rei and Rebecca accidentally got dragged along for some reason that I can't actually remember now. Me and L'ri are looking after their kids while their parents are on holiday.'

There was a silence.

'WHAT?!' the Scouts screeched.

'Hey, if you don't believe me, you can ask them.' Val said, pointing. Roudy and Rina waved from where they had been watching the whole saga with Rebecca. L'risia was rather pleased with the girl. She had taken her out for a shopping trip a couple of days ago, and had discovered that, very much like her mother, Rebecca was human after all. She appeared to have inherited more underlying sense, though. It was a bit of a shame it took so long to crack through the ditziness. The end result was Rebecca understood, mostly, the situation, and had stopped bawling about it. The Val thing was a still a bit of a problem, but L'risia wasn't really expecting it not to be.

The Sailor Scouts sweatdropped.

'Er…they were here the whole time?'

'So how come you're so badass?' Mina asked Val bluntly. Ami blushed with embarrassment. Val looked at L'risia.

'I'm badass?'

L'risia sighed, looking at the black outfit, the golden eyes, the lounging position on the tree branch.

'…sometimes, Val.' 

'You didn't strike me as the type to go around kicking butt in black leather either, L'risia.' Usagi, aka Sailor Moon, smiled. Rei, in his young adult form, nearly fell out of the air. 

'Oh you have _no idea_, Usagi-chan.' He said, his tone making the sentence full of hidden connotations. Usagi began to blush.

'Rei!' L'risia snapped. 

'What did he say?' Val asked, having missed that. L'risia flushed.

'Nothing, nothing important-' 

'He said-' Shiro began, and L'risia clamped a hand over his mouth. 'Mmmph mmph mmpgh.'

'Right…' Val said, looking a bit suspicious. Rei laughed, kicking his legs in the air like a child. Even Shiro sweatdropped. 

'It wasn't that funny.' L'risia said. 

'Not that,' Rei cackled, pointing behind her. L'risia felt her muscles seize up as some sixth sense perceived the huge… thing looming up behind her, Val and Shiro. 

'Oh shhhiii-' Val got halfway through shouting, before he broke off, black lightning crackling across his body. L'risia heard Shiro's yell of pain, and felt blood trickle out of her mouth. The sound of the lightning bounced around the inside of her skull, rocking her with pain.

'Rei-' she choked out, as Val pulled her close and covered her back with his arms, taking half the energy aimed at her. 'Stop!'

'Shut up, you're more…useful…that me…' Val said, through grit teeth. 

L'risia felt warm blood spatter her arms as something smooth and so sharp she didn't even feel it slit her skin.

'Small wounds can kill…if you make… enough of them..' Val said weakly, whispering. L'risia knew he was casting some kind of protection spell, but the lightning had numbed her senses and she barely heard him… 

Something happened. Well, it didn't so much _happen_ as a lot of what _was_ happening ceasing to do so. L'risia suddenly became aware that Val was a lot heavier than he should have been I he could stand up under his own power.

'Val?' she hissed, sinking to ground and using what remained of her energy to push him back. 'Hey!'

'Oh…good…' Val mumbled, his golden eyes fluttering closed. 'It…worked…'

L'risia caught him as he fell forward and looked at Rei, who tapped the glowing aqua shield around them.

'Good grief.' He whistled. 

'If you've have your fun,' L'risia snarled. 'For the love of the gods in heaven, Rei, I know you're a freaking Dark Lord but when it comes to a situation like that, HELP! What the hell happened?!'

Rei left his examination of the shield and walked over to her. 

'It seems Val used an energy he didn't know he had. Ancient Dragon magic, of course, but you knew that… the creature appears to be trapped outside.' They both looked at the black, angry lightning crackling around the shield, searching for a way in. The bloodied bodies of the Sailor Scouts lay around the shielded grass. 

'I think you missed two very important things, though.' Rei said, as L'risia's vision swam. 

'What?' the priestess asked, holding her head. Rei watched her carefully, and sighed.

'We will go to Shiro's family shrine and heal. And then I will tell you.  You and I will work with the Scouts to send the damn thing back to our world and _then_, L'risia, we will let Valgarv regain consciousness.'

'Valgarv?' L'risia whispered, looking at the boy in her arms. 'But he's not…'

Small wounds can kill if you make enough of them… 

Who had said that?

'Xelloss.' She breathed. 'In the cave…oh crap…'

Xelloss choked on his wine and caught the edge of the pool, his fingernails digging into his chest. Zelgadis lowered his own glass.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…' Xelloss said, and met the disbelieving gazes of his two counterparts.

'Come on, Xelloss, we've known you a long time,' Gourry said. 'Old age catching up with ya or something?'

Despite the pain in his chest, Xelloss chuckled.

'No, Gourry…all of a sudden…I felt…pain.'

'What kind of pain?' Zelgadis asked. Xelloss looked at him in surprise, not really having expected a comment like that from the one who had spent most of his life in denial of human emotion. Xelloss wasn't ready to admit, though, that this pain was not… physical. It felt like he'd just…done something horrible. A tearing guilt that pulled at his heart.

But he made the mistake of being silent, and Zelgadis and Gourry swapped looks. 

Filia? Gourry mouthed.

No, Zelgadis mouthed back, a man whose room was next to theirs and had found out that the walls of the inn were not as thick as they looked, thankyou so very much. 

It wasn't that… but what else could it be?

L'risia leant tiredly against the wall after finally waking up. She'd helped Rei, the only uninjured one, heal the Scouts, Val and Shiro… where was Rei? L'risia managed, after a few false starts, to get to her feet. She stumbled outside, and found Rei sitting quietly in the middle of a magic circle, his eyes closed. His blue hair moved gently in a non-existent breeze, the golden light casting strange shadows on his face. She slid down to the shrine steps and waited until he finally opened his eyes.

'L'risia.' He said, as the glow in them faded.

'Rei.' She said, leaning her head on the pole next to her.

'I have been talking with Beastmaster.' Rei said, not moving. 'About Xelloss.'

'Xelloss?'

'Yes,' Rei said. 'The matter needs a little more research, but I believe I know now, basically, what our opponent is.'

'Yeah?' L'risia asked. 'What?

Rei sighed.

'You're not going to like this…'

'Tell me anyway.' L'risia prompted.

'Hey! How come I'm all right?!' the girly squeal caused both of them to wince. 'Raye! Mina! Everyone! They're all- asleep?'

'_Were_,' Raye's voice growled, and Rei and L'risia sweatdropped as the chaos ensued. Rei got to his feet and walked to L'risia, cupping her chin in his hand and brushing her nose with his.

'You rest here, neechan.' He whispered. 'I'll get the children and Rebecca.'

L'risia nodded, and Rei released her chin gently, stepping back. He disappeared. 

'I wish he'd get that close to _me_.' Shiro said wistfully, from behind L'risia. She sweatdropped as she turned around.

'_You_ probably wouldn't have to get halfway through the request.'


End file.
